Soundtrack of My Love Life
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Formerly I Might Even be a Rockstar!, I'd Lie- 16 year old Miley Stewart is starting her Junior Year of High School - with a celebrity. Along with her OTHER job at a mechanic's, how is she going to manage Jake Ryan too? TOTAL Jiley, with a side of Loliver
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I know! ANOTHER new story? Wendy, what ARE you thinking? Well, I was watching a video on YouTube for Rockstar by Hannah Montana, and when I heard a certain line in the chorus, this just hit me! Besides, The Adventure of a Lifetime, which was just updated, I might add, is almost over. So I figured I'd start this. **_

_**Please check out my forum if there's anyone out there interested in the Hannah Montana Movie, or wants a story idea!**_

_**Disclaimer: My mom and I were arguing the other day about me getting a Wii for Christmas. She said that they were too expensive and that I'd have to pay for it myself. So I asked, "Well then, can I have the rights to Hannah Montana?" Her answer, she laughed in my face. :( Sorry to disappoint.**_

* * *

"Miley, I need you to come take a look at this car!" 

"Comin Archie!" Miley Stewart shouted back at her boss, the owner of Archie's Auto Repairs. She rolled out from underneath the Benz she had been tinkering with, and strolled over to a nice looking mustang.

"Wow, who drove this in, Hannah Montana?" She joked. Hannah Montana was the hottest young singer world-wide. Her cocerts get sold out in minutes on line, and their are countries, yes WHOLE countries, begging for her to come to their land and perform. Her father, former country singer Robby Ray, was now her manager.

But, when Hannah's not working, she's chilling with her two best friends at Sea View High. Oh yeah, and did I mention that she works on cars? Yeah, since she grew up in Tennessee, her father had taught her all about vehicles and how to fix them. This came in handy, considering she's not allowed anywhere near her money until college.

She was paying for both her and her brother to go. And the only money her father makes is the two-percent he recieves from writing Hannah's songs. Hence her working at a garage.

The only thing she WAS allowed to d with it was donate to the LRC (leukemia research center). Ya see, when Hannah was about ten, her mom was diagnosed with a rare type of leukemia. She had six months to live. Hannah vowed after that to find any and every way to cure all kinds of leukemia.

And, on top of all this, she was trying to hide her real self from the paparazzi; our friend miss Miley Stewart! Bit of a surprise, right? Yeah, her friends were shocked too. But after a few months, they got used to it.

"No. This beauty belongs to our newest client, Amber Addison." Archie said happily. Her face dropped. Amber went to her school. Major b---h.

"And she needs what now?"

"Her engine aint runnin right." He explained simply. "And you're my best mechanic. It's either you or Oliver." Archie said, pointing to his clumsy nephew. Miley nodded understandably. Oliver was one of her two best friends, along with Lilly.

"Ok."

"Thanks Miley! You're a life saver!" He said dramatically. Kinda reminded her of her drama teacher, Mr. Correlli. Accept, her tacher had a readson.

It was apparent that this girl new NOTHING about driving. Her engine was so run out that Miley wasn't sure if she'd need to replace it or not.

"Oliver, come here!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" He questioned when he arrived, out of breath.

"Boy, you have _got_ta stay out of the chips." She said, pulling off her hat and whipping her forhead in frustration. "Look, do ya think this engine needs replaced?" She asked seriously.

"Mm, it's hard to tell. Lemme get a closer look." He got down under the car and was immediately squirted in the face with some oil. His head shot up, causing a bang as it collided with the underneath of the car. Miley broke out in hysterical laughter, which only increased at the sight of his scowling, black-streaked face.

"I think it might." He said tonelessly as he reached for Miley's outstretched towel. "Thanks."

"No problem." She responded simply. She handed him a mirror, and they both laughed. There was no way that was coming off without a shower.

After clocking out, they got into Miley's car, which she had managed after postponing a few checks to her college fund. It was a Marathon Blue Pearl, 2008 Chrysler Sebring Convertible. She had to spring for a good one; this _was_ high school after all.

On the way to his house, Miley and Oliver recapped their summer. They really had had an uneventful one. Just the usual, Oliver's attempts at finding a girlfriend. Miley _trying_ to convince Lilly that they didn't need botfriends. Exciting. Miley sighed, remembering what tomorrow was.

"It's gonna be alright Miles." Oliver said comfortingly. At school, his status was average. Miley's and Lilly's, however, were almost at the very bottom. The only two lower than them were Dandruff Danny and St. Sara, though she didn't really care. 'As long as I can make the world a better place, I'm happy.' Sara had said the day that the popularity list had come out and she had been questioned by Lilly and Miley.

"Well, only two more years til college." She said happily. Then she arrived at his house, and bid her friend goodbye.

When she walked into her own house, she was greeted by her dad, sitting on the couch with a slice of chocolate cake and the remote control.

"Hi daddy!" She said perkily, plopping down next to him and 'borrowing' his cake. He stared at her with a look of awe that she'd do something like that. She smiled half-way through her mouthful.

"So how was work?" He asked, getting over his loss.

"Pretty good. Amber's now a customer though." She replied angrily.

"Well, that's life." He responded, grabbing his cake back and moving to the kitchen. She followed.

"You better hurry up now and get to bed. Big day of school tomorrow." He said, subtly trying to convince her to get some sleep. She rolled her eyes, but complied none the less. She grabbed a cold hot dog from the fridge and headed upstairs.

"Hi Blaze!" She said to the little 2-year-old, lemon-white beagle on her bed as she walked into the room. She handed him the meat and patted his head before getting ready for bed. Her dad had given him to her as a middle school graduation present.

She kissed the picture of her mother and cuddled up with Blaze before falling off into a well-deserved slumber.

The next morning, Miley slept soundly through her alarm. But her dog didn't. He woke up and saw she was still snoozing pleasantly. Having that morning urge to pee, he started licking her nose. His chosen target scrunched in annoyance, nothing more. He started whimpering, loudly.

**_(And trust me, that's the WORST way to wake up in the morning. Though mine never seems to do that on school days. Only the days I choose to sleep in.)_**

That did the trick. Miley was up and at her deck door within seconds. He scampered out and down the stairs to the beach where he could relieve himself peacefully.

She chuckled slightly and headed into her closet. She chose a pair of faded jean shorts, a light pink tank-top, and pink flip-flops. She side-ponied her hair with a pink binder. After brushing her teeth and applying a light shade of makeup, she let her dog back in and went downstairs to feed him.

She grabbed a poppy seed muffin and a glass of milk. When her breakfast was being safely digested, she kissed her dad's cheek and scratched Blaze's ears, then left to pick up her friends.

_**This one will be updated more frequently. It's kinda gonna be something to update when I'm bored and don't feel like updating my others. And since my life is officially snoresville, expect something later tonight or early tomorrow.**_

_**Love you all with the bottom of my heart! –Wendy:)(: **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright people! This chapter goes to aprilrainer15 and Jul, as they were the only reviewers! But, hey, this is already on like 4 or 5 alerts, so that makes me feel a little better.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alright, I practically own boredom, which makes me own this story, which makes me wanna own Hannah. But alas, we don't always get what we want. If we did, I'd be a famous actress that also starred in this amazing TV show that has our brains working so creatively!**_

She rolled up to Lilly's house, which was only two blocks away, first. However, when she rang the doorbell, she was informed that her perky best friend had got up extra early and rode her skateboard to school.

"You know how she gets on first days." Lilly's mom said sympathetically. Miley nodded her head, knowing _exactly_ how her best friend was. "Tell your dad I said hi." She added as Miley walked down to her car.

"I will." Miley assured suggestively. Lilly's mom and Miley's dad had that 'flirty friendship' thing going on. But the teen girls desperately wanted them to have more.

She pulled up to Oliver's house, only to find him waiting, half asleep, on his front porch. She gave him a curious look, before violently honking the horn. He hopped up, drool falling off his mouth as he glared at her. In response, she tapped her watch. He ran over and jumped in, not bothering with door.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked as she pulled into the street that led to their nine month long prison.

"I was afraid I'd over sleep, so I got ready early and waited on the porch." He informed defensively. She cocked an impressed eyebrow at his thought-out plan.

When they arrived at school, they managed to find a space in the over crowded parking lot and headed into the building of torture.

Lilly came bounding over excitedly. First and last days were the only days she enjoyed school. "No homework!" was her reason.

"Hey guys! I got your schedules!" She handed Oliver his, then rushed over to Miley, where they commenced their comparison.

"We have… Gym and Health, Science, English, Math, and Drama together. That's it?!" Lilly exclaimed dramatically. They usually had almost every class together. They proceeded in looking over Oliver's schedule.

"Drama, Science, and Math. This stinks!" Lilly proclaimed. Her mood was officially dampened. That is, until she saw a certain shaggy-blonde head walk through the doors. Her eyes lit up, and she near screamed. Oliver held her back.

"What's with the mood swing, Lils?" Miley asked, generally concerned for her best friend's health. Then a look of realization came over. She leaned in close to Lilly's face. "Is it that time of month?"

The blonde's mouth fell agape in disgust. "Eew! No! Look over there!" She whispered excitedly pointing at the boy a few lockers away from Miley's. When she saw, Miley groaned. Jake Ryan; AKA: the living Narcissus. He was cocky, arrogant, self-righteous, big headed, and much more.

"I heard rumors that he didn't like public school and dropped out." Lilly said.

"If only they were true." Miley said wishfully. He had joined their school near the end of the previous year, and the little that Miley had seen of him was _very_ unimpressive. His dumb jokes that everyone else found funny easily got old.

* * *

Third period, Miley was one of the first to arrive in her AP history class. Ancient civilizations had always fascinated her. Robby said she got it from her mother, cause he gave squat about the subject.

The room filled quickly until the only open desk left was infront of Miley. She was pretending to listen to Sarah's story on how artichokes could help decrease arthritis, when it filled.

Miley stared curiously at the boy who had just occupied said seat, right in front of her. It wasn't a mystery as to his identity; _that_ was obvious. She was just wondering why he was here in the first place.

The group of people around him filtered away quickly as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She looked about mid-30's, with thick-rimmed glasses and shoulder length, blonde hair. Over all she seemed nice.

She introduced herself as Mrs. Collins. The classtime was spent in a 'getting to know eachother' game. When it came to Jthe blonde boy infront of her, he stood up cockily and introduced himself as TV's hottest Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan. Or atleast he did in her head.

As his turn concluded, she stood up and looked around at the 30-or-so unfriendly faces.

"My name is Miley Stewart. I was born in Tennessee and I have a dog named Blaze." She finished without much enthusiasm. But as she was about to sit down, some kid on the other side of the room shouted, "Tell everyone where you work!"

She sighed in an annoyed tone. "Archie's Auto Repairs." She answered tonelessly. The group started snickering and chuckling.

"Alright class, that's enough. I think it's wonderful to have girl mechanics." Mrs. Collins said supportively. Miley slumped back into her chair and absently started writing in her notebook.

Miley hadn't been aware of this, and if she had she wouldn't've cared, but Jake had been one of the very few not softly laughing at her expense. On the contrary, he was the only one that seemed _impressed_ by it.

What was very confusing to him, though, was why he had never seen this girl around before. He had a photographic memory, so he would know if he had seen her. Atleast in his crowd of fan girls.

After a grueling hour, the bell rang and the class rushed out. Jake was no exception. He headed out the door and to his locker. He had to find that girl, uh Marcie? She dropped her notebook in her haste to get to fourth hour.

As he slammed his locker shut, he noticed a head of chocolate-brown hair pulled sideways on her head. 'Could it really be that simple?' He thought to himself. Then the name hit him.

He casually strolled over to her. "Hey, Miley right?" He asked and she nodded, not really bothering to look at him. "You're in my history class?" He more asked than stated.

She finally looked up and, to his surprise, didn't seem… well surprised. "Yeah." She said tentatively.

"Uh, you left this in there." He held out her notebook.

"Thanks." She said in a monotone, grabbing it and placing it with her science stuff. She closed her locker and turned to fully face him for the first time. He couldn't help noticing her baby blue eyes.

"So, uh, when did you move here?" He asked, trying to make conversation but at the same time trying to find out why he hadn't seen her.

"Oh about… seventh grade." She said, clearly getting ticked off.

"Really? Then how come I never saw you last year?" He asked, really confused now.

"I was busy." She replied, annoyance written plane as day on her face. "Now, as much as I'd _love_ to sit here and discuss why we've never met, I've got a class to get to." She excused herself rudely. Then, to really puzzle him, she said, "See you around, Jack." And she left, trying not to laugh at the dumbstruck look plastered on his face.

When Miley arrived in science, she felt lucky she wasn't late. She took a seat infront of Lilly and Oliver.

"What took so long?" The blonde asked her friend curiously.

"Oh, just some annoying kid trying to hold a conversation." Miley explained nonchalantly. Then he walked in. She rolled her eyes and went back to her notebook.

As Jake entered the science class, he saw her again. Conviently, the only two seats open were by her or a kid with EXTREMELY bad dandruff. So he walked over and sat next to her. As he sat down, she closed her notebook, and sighed in annoyance. She turned to look at him.

"What're ya doin?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"Sittin. You?" He asked.

"Why are you sitting here?" She annunciated like she was talking to a toddler. A look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh. It was either here, or by that kid." He pointed to where Danny was scratching flakes off on the vacant seat next to him. "I'm not sure if it's contagious, but I can't afford dandruff." He explained and Miley couldn't hate Danny's dandruff any more than she did that moment.

Lilly and Oliver looked shocked that he sat down next to Miley. And as the two talked, Lilly couldn't help but notice how cute they looked together. But Miley would never go for it. 'That girl is more stubborn 'n uncle Earl's Mule on our hikin trips.' Robby Ray had once said after Lilly and Oliver had unsuccesfully tried to convince her to go surfing earlier that summer.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and the trio decided that Drama was their favorite class. It was eighth hour, and they had a familiar teacher; Jake's biggest fanatic, Mr. Correlli. He welcomed everyone back with open arms. Since he knew all the students by now, he got right down to business; this semester's play.

This year, he was letting students submit their own stories to use for the play. After his failed attempts at getting High School Musical, he settled upon this solution. Of course, he'd need to ask about the songs that got picked.

"So, Miley. Are you gonna submit one of your stories?" Lilly asked in the car ride back to the brunette's house.

"I dunno. Maybe." Was the response.

"Come on! Your stories are great!" Lilly persuaded. "I think that you should audition. Show Amber what a _real_ singer sounds like." Lilly continued, a plan already forming in her head as the three got out of the car.

"Uh, are you forgetting a little thing called Hannah Montana?!" Miley asked, angered at her friend's suggestion. They headed into the huse and began canvassing the DVD cabinet.

"Well, it's not like you'll have to sing any of her songs." Oliver said pointedly.

"I'll think about this stuff. But for now, let's start the movie."

After Sydney White, Miley drove her Lilly home before heading to work with Oliver. On her way back up the driveway, around 8:30pm, she heard a huge POP, and felt the car sink a little closer to the ground.

'Perfect.'

_**Wow, this was long! It would've been up last night, but my mom made me go to sleep. So blame her for this lateness! Please check out my forum!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, I spun a nickel then slapped it down, and this story won! So, it's getting updated, then next is Summer Romance. Promise. Pinky swear! **_

_**I'm very pleased with the response this story's getting! I love you all for it! Please see my forum!**_

_**Disclaimer: I was walking down the street one day when I spotted a nickel! I flipped it up in the air, tails was I get the rights to Hannah Montana, and heads was I go eat a cookie. And, as usual when you flip a coin, it landed on heads! But don't worry peoples, I got a cookie!**_

"Come on! This aint fair!" Miley shouted at the sky after her dad checked out the car.

"Sorry, bud. Looks like yer takin my truck to school tomorrow." Robby informed.

"No, dad, I can fix this!" She pleaded, heading over to the trunk, trying to grab out the spare when he walked over and closed it.

"Now Miley, you need to go to sleep. Tomorrow the homework begins." She groaned, but went to her room to take a shower none the less.

Why did he have to be right?! Miley thought angrily in her head as she walked into science. In English she received a spelling packet and a verb list that had to be memorized by tomorrow! Luckily gym class and history didn't have any.

She grabbed the same seat as the day before and looked at the board. The assignment was a list of classroom expectations that needed to be brought home and signed by a parent or guardian. She rolled her eyes. They get one every year, in almost every class. Gets a little old.

Jake showed up and sat next to her, now without an excuse. "Uh, Jared, there plenty of open seats today. Ya don't have to sit here."

Ignoring the name flub, he replied, "I thought that we had assigned seats." Right as she was about to correct his mistake, the bell rang and the teacher ordered everyone to sit. He smiled an 'oh well' at her, which earned him an aggravated eye roll.

"Ok class, best be getting comfortable. These are your assigned seats for the rest of the year." She explained. Miley's eyes widened in terror. 9 months, with Jake. "Now, let me explain about tonight's homework…" 'URGH!'

At the end of the day, Lilly and Oliver grabbed their extra skateboards they keep in their lockers for emergencies. Like if Miley doesn't show up and stuff. Miley cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Guys, I'm not immobile, I'm just driving my dad's truck." Miley explained, unlocking the car. The two slowly backed away,a strong look of hesitation on each of their faces.

"Exactly. See ya!" Lilly waved and they skated off towards the beach. Miley shook her head in disappointment at her shallow friends and tossed her backpack in the backseat. Just as she was climbing in, Jake walked over.

"So, you drive a truck?" He asked quizzically, studying the car and all its rust.

"Yeah, ya know rusty old pieces of junk have always fascinated me." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her humor anyway. "What do you want?" She questioned, not wanting to stand and talk to him when she could be doing her homework. 'I must really hate him.' Miley thought.

"Nuttin. I was just walking by and I noticed this." By now she had gotten in the machine and had started it up. He was at the passenger's door, checking out the inside when he noticed the gear shift. "Is this a stick?!" He asked, suddenly very interested in the hunk a junk.

"Yep." Miley said, making it apparent that she didn't want to sit around and chat with the movie star. "Now can you move? I have some place I need to be." She informed rudely.

"Can you teach me?" He asked, hope etched all over on his eye-candy face.

"Teach you what? How to be modest, because that's a lost cause." She said.

"No, how to drive stick!" He said like it was obvious.

"I don't have that kinda time." She answered in an: I'm-not-sorry-at-all tone.

"I'll pay you $150!" He said desperately.

"Why?" She questioned suspiciously.

Jake leaned in close and whispered, "I told my high-strung director that I knew how. When he's on a timeline, you can't get him any more worked up and come out scratch free." He informed.

"And you're seriously gonna pay me $150 for teaching you?" He nodded. "Get in." She instructed. He questioned her with his eyes. "What, am I speaking Chinese?! Get in!"

"Now?" She nodded in a 'duh!' way. "I thought you were busy." He said suspiciously.

"That was before I had any business talking to you. Now come on!" She answered truthfully. He obliged.

"Wait, if you're giving me lessons, why are _you_ driving?"

"Two reasons. A) Monkey see, monkey do." He scowled at her insult. "And B) I don't need my daddy's car getting wrecked from you runnin into someone else's car!" She informed, causing his scowl to darken. She smiled smugly at him.

Once they arrived in an empty lot, Miley got out. Jake followed, not really sure what else to do. They met half way, and Miley reluctantly handed him the keys. He hesitantly took them, wanting to make sure she wasn't pranking him.

She climbed into the passenger side and immediately buckled her seat belt. He got into the car and buckled up to. (_**However you drive a stick, I don't know. So she gives him the instructions.)**_

He started slowly, and switched gears. After a couple times around, he was driving like a pro and Miley looked slightly impressed. "Wow, ya sure you've never drivin one before?" Miley joked, then stopped when she realized who it was. 'Stop it Miley! You have to hate him. He's a jerk!'

"Swear on my life." He held up his hands like he had nothing to hide. She allowed herself to laugh slightly along with him. "I'm a quick learner with a good teacher." He complimented and she couldn't refrain from blushing slightly.

His smile vanished as he remembered something. "Shoot, what time is it?!" He asked, frantically looking for the clock that was right in front of his nose, literally.

"It's 3:15, why?" She asked, humored at his haste.

"I have filming in 15 minutes at a studio 20 minutes away! Remember the director I told you about?! He goes ballistic if you're _one _minute late!" He explained as he headed towards the main road.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! I said you were good, not road material!"

"We don't have time to stop and switch sides!" He shot back, turning onto a highway. Miley grabbed her cell phone.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Calling my dad. I need to tell him where I hid my will." She said in tone that was almost completely serious. Just as she was tucking it away, it started vibrating. She picked up. "Hello? Oh, hi daddy. No, I'm not at Lilly or Oliver's. I'm… working on a project with my science partner." She sugar-coated truthfully. "Yes, he's a boy. No, daddy, he's not my boyfriend." She glanced at Jake distastefully. "Trust me, ya don't have worry about that. Yeah, I guess ya could say that. Love ya too daddy. Bye."

She looked over at Jake who was trying to glare at her while still keeping his eyes on the road. She smiled angelically at him.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a studio with a few cars parked outside it. They walked in, and Jake instructed her to just wait patiently and he'd bring her home after it was over. "Ok." She responded in her usual annoyed way after he was finished.

Some short haired, brunette guy walked over and he and Jake did some weird 'guy handshake'. She just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Dude, Roger's gonna have a cow when he realizes you're late!" The guy exclaimed.

"He doesn't need to find out, now does he, Brad?" Jake more told than asked. He nodded understandedly, before turning his attention to Miley.

"And who is this cutie?" He asked after he and Jake were finished discussing the tardiness. At the same time, Jake and Miley asked, "Me/her?" with strange looks. The brunette pulled Jake close and said, "Dude, sign me up for public school!"

Jake looked over at Miley, who was glancing uninterestedly around the large room. "You think she's…?" Jake studied her features closely.

**Jake's P.O.V.:**

I've never really considered Miley _cute_. Well, I guess her blue eyes are pretty easy to get lost in. And her face _is_ really easy to look at. The long, dark hair suits her face and body nicely. Her stomach is flat, like a dancer's or something, but not 'eating disorder' skinny. She has a decent tan. And her teeth are like, white and perfectly straight. Braces, no doubt.

**Regular P.O.V.**

As his eyes wandered over the rest of her assets, he couldn't help but admit that Miley Stewart was indeed an attractive girl.

"Dude, you are Lu-cky." Brad whispered in his ear as he too looked Miley over. She turned as she felt another pair of unwanted eyes land on her waist line, and scowled. The boys looked away. "Freaks." She muttered under her breath.

"Uh, Brad, she's not my girlfriend." Jake anwered.

"Why not?"

"She's just... different. Like she doesn't care that I'm famous or anything. She hates me for me." 'Now that I think of it, that's not so bad.'

"So, if you're not his girlfriend, maybe we could hang out sometime." Brad suggested to Miley.

"Oh, sorry. I'm busy sometime." Miley replied in a polite tone. He nodded, looking like he actually believed her.

"So what're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I was giving _him_" she pointed her thumb at Jake, "driving lessons." She answered nonchalantly, causing Jake to shoot her daggers.

"I thought you told Roger last week that you knew how to drive stick shift." Brad said in a 'busted' tone.

"Sh! You know how he gets with important episodes. This is the season finale." Jake said in an undertone. Brad nodded in understanding.

"Jake, there you are! I've been waiting for you! We need to get started right away! I'm docking you for those three minutes!" The director came and shooed the two celebrities to their dressing room. Miley was officially bored.

* * *

After filming was done, the director pulled Jake aside, a very impatient Miley close behind. 

"So listen, Jake. I was thinking for the season finale, we could bring in Hannah Montana as your love interest. What'd ya say?" Miley's mouth fell open, and had it not been for her jaw, it would've hit the floor.

"I think that'll attract a lot of viewers." Jake said, then added in an undertone, "Plus, she aint that hard to look at." Milet's mouth went up into a scowl, insulted at what her ears were picking up.

"Your girlfriend won't mind" he turned to look at Miley, who immediately whipped the look off her face, "will she?" As she was about to correct him, Jake pulled her towards the door.

"Of course not. See ya Roger!" He shouted.

"Why'd you let him believe I'm your girlfriend?" She asked after they were safely on the rode.

"Cause he'll have forgotten by tomorrow. And he wouldn't have believed me. So, was that a look of jealousy I spotted when he mentioned Hannah?" He asked suggestively.

"Me, jealous? No. I just felt sorry for the poor girl. I mean, she has play _your_ love inrest." She answered half-way truthfully. He believed her, thankfully. "Now pay up." Miley ordered, holding out her hand expectantly.

_**Ok, unintentionally VERY long. That should mean longer reviews, right? And more of them I hope! Luv ya!**_

_**Wendy:)(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I just had to write this! Love me for it! Please?**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously can write, and have a creative mind, just like the owners of Hannah Montana. Maybe we can all sign a petition to get me to own it, and I'd give you all credit and the Loliver and Jiley that you probably want more than my thanks. Think about it!**_

"Where were you?!" Lilly asked as Miley walked into her house at 5:30 pm.

"Maybe if you two hadn't been so superficial, you'd know." Miley said in mock mystery. Lilly gave her a 'get real' look. Oliver just sat at the kitchen table, stuffing his face with the recently baked cookies.

"I'm sorry! Now tell!" Lilly demanded.

"I was giving a guy driving lessons." Miley answered casually as she sat down on the couch.

"A kid in our grade couldn't drive? Shouldn't he have gone to a clinic for that?"

"Stick." Miley answered defiantly.

"Oh. Well, who was he?!" Lilly asked curiously.

"Who said it was a he?" Miley rounded, not wanting Lilly to go ballistic at the identity of her 'student'.

"You said you were giving a guy driving lessons." Lilly quoted.

"Oh." She sighed in defeat. "Jake." She mumbled, hoping the blonde wouldn't hear. Too bad luck had other things on his to do list.

"Ryan?! Oh my God! How cute! He came to _you_ for help!" Lilly gushed with such giddiness that Miley wasn't sure anyone could be mad in its presence.

"Lilly, he was walking past the thing, saw it was a stick shift, and asked if I could teach him. He paid me $150 for it!" The brunette exclaimed, convincing her friend that there was nothing going on between her and the Zombie Slayer.

"Really? Cool! Shopping!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing the wad of cash Miley had pulled out of her pocket and bolted for the door. Miley simply got up and took it back. Lilly frowned at her money-less hands, then turned to puppy-dog-pout at Miley. The latter just shrugged before going back to the couch and starting her homework.

The next day Jake found himself staring nonstop at Miley's waist line. And when it wasn't there, it was her face. Everything that Brad had said was playing over and over in his head like a broken record.

The days that followed only got worse for him. Instead of paying attention, he was daydreaming about the sassy brunette that was slowly stealing his heart. She hardly said anything to him other than in science, where they were partners.

The days dragged on into weeks, and before Miley knew it, it was the end of September and time to turn in ideas for the winter play.

"I dunno. Maybe I should edit it and hand it in for the spring one." Miley said nervously as she and Lilly waited in the short line to turn in her story.

"Miley, it's a great play. Two teens in denial about their love for eachother; genius! You should feel proud. I do." Lilly responded supportively, her hands on Miley shoulders as she tried to talk some sense into the girl.

"Ok, if you say so." Miley said indefinitely. Lilly smiled in relief. The play was dropped on Mr. Correlli's desk and they walked away to where Oliver stood, then the three of them headed off to Rico's.

When they arrived, Jackson ushered Miley over. "What is it?" She asked when they arrived.

"Dad wanted me to remind you that you're filming that episode of Zombie High today." Jackson reminded. She smacked her forehead.

"I completely forgot! I've been so wrapped up in this play ordeal!" She scolded herself. "Come on guys!" Miley ordered her friends and they all got in her car. After quickly changing into Hannah, Lola, and Mike, the three of them drove off to the studio, being careful not attract attention.

When they arrived, Miley was rushed to a dressing room that they kept for special guest stars. Lilly and Oliver stood at the buffet table, watching the hustle and bustle as the crew changed the set. Jake appeared not too much later. He nodded distractedly at them. Lilly started to get excited, until Oliver reminded, "Lilly, he goes to our school!" in a hushed voice.

"Right." She whispered back.

"I'm Jake." He said, sticking his hand out at them after his stomach was temporarily satisfied.

"Mike Stanley, the third." Oliver shook the other boy's hand politely and calmly. Lilly, on the other hand, only managed a squeak as they shook hands. "And this is Lola." Oliver said disapprovingly at his friend's behavior.

Miley walked over awhile later in a hideously puffy purple dress, leaves tangled up in her blonde wig. They realized what took her so long. Trying to make sure her wig stayed on while they did all that stuff to it must've been a lot of work.

"Wow, Hannah. You look awful." Lola commented.

"Love you too." Miley replied in a strained-happy voice.

"Well I think she looks- Yeah she looks terrible." Oliver started to defend but decided not to lie.

"Feelin the love here guys." Miley stated in the same tone. Jake had gone back to film a different scene, but the director had come over to say hi and give her instructions.

"Hello, Hannah. You look horrible! It's fantastic!" She smiled lightly.

"Now, in this first scene, you meet the zombie slayer when he boldly rescues his friend from your father. Now, your dad didn't know you had followed, but when the slayer and you meet, you run knowing your father wouldn't approve of your knew friendship." Roger explained what she'd already read in her script. She simply nodded.

Lilly looked excited to be seeing and hearing this before anyone else, while Oliver stared longingly at a sandwich on the deli platter. The director left and Jake walked in.

"Hey, Hannah! I'm Jake Ryan. We're all really thrilled to have you guest starring!" Jake said through his fake smile. She matched his as they shook hands.

"Well I'm just as thrilled to be here!" She lied. He paced around and grabbed a mini-weenie off a plate and ate it stressfully. She looked quizzically at him. "What? I'm eating away my confusion." He explained grumpily.

"At what?" She questioned.

"There's this girl, and- you probably don't wanna hear about it."

"Come on. Who is she?" She asked like they had been friends forever.

"Well she goes to my school. She's just so down to earth, pretty, sometimes nice, cute, funny, adorable, smart, and WAY hot." She cocked an eyebrow at his definition, wondering if she'd ever met this girl before. "But, she also hates my guts." He concluded. 'Maybe we could compare notes' Miley thought in her head.

"Well, maybe if you tell her how much you care, she'll lighten up."

"Nuh-uh. She thins I'm an egotistical jerk with no feelings." He explained bitterly. 'Well, ya are.'

Lilly sat, listening to everything Jake was saying and realized how much he described Miley. And she'd definitely noticed the intense looks in science and drama. 'Miley'll never buy though' It dawned on her as she thought of all the ways that she could explain to the brunette that Jake had been describing _her_.

"Well, we better get filming." He said. She nodded her agreement. Miley only had til 5:00, then she had to be at Archie's.

_**Alright, tell me what you think. Reviews keep me from falling into a deep depression, so make me smile with your comments!**_

_**Luv U all 4eva! Wendy:)(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, I squeezed this out, but I WILL have chapter fifteen of Summer Romance, promise! Pinky swear! But please R&R this! It makes me smiley! **_

_**Disclaimer: Ok, like the other day, I was like walking along the, like, sidewalk. I like, popped a loud bubble from gum and like, twirled my hair as I tried to convince my daddy to, like, get me the rights to like, Hannah Montana, right? But that unfair man just like, wouldn't. I think he like, said something about like, saving money for some big school. What evs!**_

Hannah walked out onto the set, and, in the character of Zerronda, looked around the 'forest'; lost and scared. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted in a pitiful voice. Roger looked impressed.

"Zerronda?!" a voice whispered excitedly from up in one of the trees. She turned just in time to see the Zombie Slayer jump from the 'tree' and land perfectly on the ground. "Zerronda! I was so afraid I'd never see you again!" He said, pulling her into a tight, and awkward thanks to the purple dress, embrace.

She pulled out. "I convinced him it was nothing, but it wasn't easy. We can't be seen together." She said earnestly in a hushed tone. "If we were caught again, my father will show no mercy." She explained bitterly.

"But, I love you." He pleaded, and the look in his eyes seemed so real, Miley started to fell herself blush. 'Stop it Miley! He's acting!'

"I-I know. But, if you loved me, you'd keep yourself safe and stay away from me." She argued, heartbreak sounding in her tone. On the side, Lilly and Oliver looked awestruck. Who'da thunk that their popstar best friend could act so well?!

"Not a chance." He said defiantly, grabbing her shoulders. Instinctively, Miley's eyes fluttered closed. He was centimeters away. Millimeters. She could feel his hot, thunder-minty breath on her face, when all of a sudden- "And cut!" Eyes snapping open, Miley observed her surroundings, realizing that she was in a studio, filming a TV show, in an extremely itchy and hideous purple dress.

She swallowed hard, trying to moisten her suddenly dry throat. Jake let go of Miley's shoulders and smiled. Roger walked over. "Brilliant! Simply, BRILLIANT!" Jake smiled like it was nothing special, while Miley was still in shock over everything.

"Now, we'll pick up here tomorrow, so bring mints!" He joked and walked away. Jake turned to Hannah.

"Wow, great job, Hannah! Maybe you should give up singing for a while and take up acting." He said jokingly. She smiled to humor him, though she felt like doing anything besides a toothy grin.

Hurrying out of her costume, Miley rushed to her house. They all sprinted upstairs, changed in secluded rooms back into themselves, and sped dangerously to the mechanic's.

Lilly sat on a couch and watched her friends work. After nearly an hour, they heard a car pull up. Thinking nothing of it, the trio went back to their previous doings. However, two minutes later, Archie walked in from the front desk looking like a kid that just got a $100 gift certificate to any candy store of their choosing (obviously Miley's explanation).

"Uh, Miley. There's a new special customer out there that's asking for you specifically." Confused, she wiped her hands on a rag as she followed him back through the door he just came from. Lilly's and Oliver's ears were immediately pressed against the door. Their distance, or rather lack there of, caused them both to turn different shades of red.

Miley looked at the counter, only to see Jake Ryan patiently looking around. For two reasons, she asked, "So, where is this 'special customer'?" She asked. Archie looked at her, dumbfounded, and pointed to the celebrity who was now raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, ya got the special part right." She mumbled loud enough for ego-boy to hear. He smirked at her.

Her boss's jaw fell open in disbelief. "Miley, this is the biggest customer I've ever had!" He whispered, and she noticed Jake listening.

"If you're talking about his ego, than yes, he is." She responded simply.

"Miley, Miley, Miley. It's so cute how you pretend to hate me." Jake said and gave her his signature smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah, it's really not that pretend."

"You two know eachother?" Archie asked, pointing back and forth between the two.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's my science partner." She answered and Jake smiled.

"Oh well in that case, insult him all you want. Just make sure he pays you." Jake gave the man an unnoticed questioning look as he went back into the garage. A muffled 'ouch' could be heard that sounded vaguely like Lilly and Oliver.

"So what are ya doing here, zombie boy?" She asked him, cutting to his point.

"Uh," 'Stupid! Ya shoulda known this was gonna come up! Ahha!' "My car keeps making a spluttering noise under the hood." He tried to keep from stuttering as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"O-k." She said and followed him to his car. She lifted the hood and saw that everything was in order.

"Uh, Jake? There's nuthin wrong with your car." She informed him.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." An odd look made it's way across her adorable face, and he almost blew it; almost. "Well, here's your money."

She looked at the check and noticed it was written out for her. "Wait a minute; is this pity change?" She asked angrily.

"No, no. I just think you did a great job." She still looked skeptical, but took the money anyway. She looked at the amount.

"Hey, this _is_ pity change!" She shouted at the red car speeding away from her.

* * *

"Alright, settle down everyone! I know you're all excited to find out which play I picked, but please, contain your enthusiasm." Mr. Correlli said to his uninterested drama class that Monday. "Ok, well it was a hard pick because there were so many good ones, but the one I found most fitting was…" he paused for dramatic affect, "Midnight Romance by Miley Stewart!" He proclaimed happily. Miley's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. 

"Now, auditions for the boys' parts will be held after school on Wednesday, and the girls' will be on Friday." He explained.

"You're auditioning, right?" Lilly asked as they headed to their lockers after class.

"I dunno. There's singing." She lowered her voice. "What if someone recognizes me?!"

"Oh come on! The kids at this school are clueless. They'll never find out!" Lilly assured. Miley still looked unsure. "Come on Miley! Think extra credit just for auditioning AND you know all the lines!"

"I'll think about it." Miley said hesitantly.

"That's all I ask."

"Hey, ya wanna hang out tonight since our parents are 'just checking out that new restaurant on 3rd street'?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Lilly laughed slightly at her friend's imitation of her dad.

_**Ok, friends, you know what to do! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating anything til next year!**_

_**Luv ya all 2 death! Wendy:)(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone, I got struck with an inspiration for this, and, wanting to postpone the end of Mixed Feelings as long as possible, I decided to write it! Thank you to aprilrainer15, Theresa, and bellechat for reviewing!**_

_**The beginning of this chapter might seem like somewhere between T and M, and so if you can't read something that… intimate, just scroll past it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I had a feeling you all were going to ask this again. Persistent reviewers, listen. As much as we'd all love me to own Hannah Montana, I don't. As usual, I'm sorry to disappoint you all.**_

He slammed his lips against hers, hard, and pushed her back to the wall. His hands, she felt, were lower than they should have been on her body, but something inside her told her to leave them be.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him nearer to her, and tangled her fingers in his flippy blonde hair.

His tongue licked at her lips longingly, and she felt a strong urge to oblige. As their tongues fought a heated debate over who was the better kisser, she felt his hands slip under her shirt. Yet strangely, she didn't mind.

The closeness of their bodies was overwhelming her ability to think clearly. However confused she was as to why this was happening, she didn't really want to care. A feeling of immense pleasure erupted everywhere they were touching, and she moaned.

This seemed to encourage him. He slowly removed her shirt, temporarily breaking their kiss. As soon as it was off, he rushed his lips back onto hers.

Her hands absently undid the buttons of his shirt, and running them along his torso, pushed it off his back, forcing him to temporarily remove his hands from her waist. Her hands moved slowly over his body, enjoying what they felt. He was even more muscular in real life than he was in the movies, which Lilly had forced her to see.

Making sure she was securely pressed against the wall, for fear of her getting away, he placed his hands on her bare waist and pulled her in tight against him. This created just enough space between her back and the wall for him to slowly drag one hand to where his hormonal teenage mind needed it to go. However, just as he unclasped her bra strap…

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Miley bolted up in her bed, sweat pouring down from her forehead. As she regulated her breathing, and heart rate, she became frustrated. This was the third time _that_ _night_ she'd woken up in this state. 

It was Monday morning, and the whole weekend she'd been plagued by these dreams of Jake. They'd started off as innocent dreams about their first kiss (off set), but had evolved into things anything but innocent. This one had been the worst.

Thankfully, her dad liked to take early-morning jogs, and hadn't been around to hear her screaming.

She was sweating like mad. 'Maybe I have a fever!' She thought happily. That would explain the crazy dreams. She felt her forehead, but aside from the perspiration, it felt normal.

"What do they mean?" She asked no one in particular. However, a voice in the back of her head answered. 'It means you want him, bad.'

Outraged, she answered, "I do not!"

'Yes you do. And I'd be willing to bet a hundred bucks he wants you just as bad. If not, more.'

Scoffing, she climbed out of her bed and went into her bathroom. She checked the clock in there. 5:30AM, way too early for any sane person to be awake. She had another hour and a half before she needed to be up, but she was afraid of how far she'd let her dream self go if she went back to sleep.

She slipped out of her pajamas and into the shower. As she washed, her dream unwillingly came back to her.

By the time she was out, it was 5:57. She put on her blue fuzzy robe and went back to her bedroom. Blaze was waiting by the deck door, eagerly waiting to be let out. She opened the door and the little dog ran around the yard.

She laughed ever so slightly before rummaging through her closet. Finding nothing cute (which caused her briefly question why she needed to look cute) there, she moved on to her Hannah closet. After nearly fifteen minutes of searching, she finally decided on a navy-blue tank top. Realizing that the design was to stop above the belly-button, she put on a short-sleeve, button-up, white jacket.

She slipped on a pair of faded jean shorts that cut off about half-way down her thigh. A pair of white flip-flops completed the outfit, and she started blowdrying her hair.

Once finished with that, she decided to straighten her chocolate-brown curls. She left a slight wave to her hair and checked her clock. She had forty-five minutes until she needed to get to school. She took a few minutes to apply mascara, blush, eyeshade and liner, and lip gloss to her face.

She let Blaze back in, and went downstairs to feed him. Her stomach grumbled jealously at the dog, so Miley started her own food.

As she was rinsing the bowl, Oliver and Lilly came in using their spare key. "Hey Miley!" Oliver said, grabbing a donut her dad had baked the night before.

"Wow Miles, what's the occasion?" Lilly asked, noticing Miley's Hannah-ish outfit and her obviously worked on hair.

"Oh, I had a little extra time this morning. Decided not to waste it."

"How much extra time?" Lilly questioned.

"An hour and a half." Miley answered as she sipped the strong coffee she had made. She had found that teachers are easier on you when you're awake.

"Why so early?"

Miley carefully thought out her answer before she said it. "I had a… weird dream and I didn't want to have it again."

"Oh, what was it about?" Lilly asked conversationally.

"Um, hungry beef." Miley said the first thing that popped into her head. Lilly looked at her questioningly, and decided it was a southern thing. Unfortunately for Miley, the annoying voice hadn't gone away.

'Well that's an interesting way to put it.' Miley turned red at those words.

'Shut up, stupid dirty mind!'

What didn't help was that on the way to school, her car radio decided to take sides with the nuisance living in her head, and played a certain song by John Mayer.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

As soon as she realized what song this is, Miley's face, which was getting sick of the color red, paled. Her eyes widened. But as she reached out to change the station, Lilly's hand stopped her.

"No, leave it. I like this song, and I haven't heard it in a while." 'Yeah, so why'd they decide to play it TODAY?!' Miley wondered angrily.

As the song got more… detailed, Miley got more uncomfortable. And the 'candy' parts just made her whole body feel as it had when she was sleeping. Some places more than others. Why?

As they walked into the building, Miley noticed a big pink flyer. Curious, the three of them walked up and inspected it.

_Auditions for Midnight Romance rescheduled. Boys': Monday, 3:30pm. Girls': Wednesday, 4:00pm. –Mr. Correlli_

"Hm, that actually works better for me." I commented, knowing that Hannah had a concert Friday, but nothing on Wednesday.

"Not for me. I have a date tonight!" He whined. Lilly tensed slightly, but relaxed herself a moment later.

"With who?" Miley asked, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Amanda." He replied. The blonde's eyes narrowed and her she clenched her hands into fists.

"Uh, are you OK Lilly?" He asked obliviously.

"She's fine. Just needs to walk off some, rehearsal jitters." Miley answered, guiding her best friend away from the donut.

"So, does this mean you're auditioning?!" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Yes, and don't change the subject! What was up with you back there?!"

"I don't know what came over me. I felt- I felt…"

"Jealous?" Miley said knowingly. Lilly nodded her head. "Well, you know Oliver. In a few days he'll have forgotten all about her." She reassured.

"I guess." Lilly responded doubtfully. The warning bell rang, sending the two friends to their math class.

Miley tried hard to focus on her test that hour, but her thoughts kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally, her head hit the desk.

* * *

Miley found herself dancing in a hotel lounge, and realized that she was at a dance. But this wasn't just any dance; it was her senior prom. The same song from the radio was playing as she swayed with the hot, muscular figure holding her. 

Soon the song ended and the boy took her hand, leading her to the elevator. She took this time to examine things. She was in a red halter dress, her hair up in a bun, while the boy next to her was in a tux; the red tie matching her dress.

Once they reached the fifth flour, he lead her over to the room he'd rented. As soon as they stepped inside, something overcame them. Not letting it show right away, the movie star through his jacket on the chair, Miley's purse soon following. Kicking off their shoes, the two teens went over to the bed.

He looked at her, lust in his eyes, and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her. Her hands went to his tie as she granted him access to her mouth, and undid it; tossing it God knows where.

They started undoing the buttons on his shirt, and as she reached the bottom, she had to un-tuck it from his pants before she could finish. As she slowly pushed it off his body, his lips made their way down her jaw line. Soon, they were following that path to her neck, and from there, her collar bone.

Soft, pleasure-filled moans escaped her lips. She felt his hands slide down from her neck to the zipper in the back of her dress. He slowly worked it off her body.

* * *

And, yet again, as he reached for her bra, she escaped the dream and was back in her math room. This time, though, she managed not to scream. But, her sweating seemed to be worse. 

Lilly, who occupied the seat next to hers, tapped the brunette's shoulder. "More hungry beef?"

Miley nodded timidly in response. "This time, hungrier!" She whispered back. The bell rang, and Miley handed in her almost blank test.

"Uh, care to explain this?" He asked.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." She explained.

"Well, how about you skip second hour and go to the nurse? I'll let you retake the test today in study hall." She smiled.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her her nurse pass.

Amazingly, her nap didn't involve anything PG-14/R-rated. Nurse Palmer woke her up just before the bell ending 3rd hour and sent her on her way. Miley gulped, realizing what she was facing next.

_**Kay, I wanted to go on, but that seemed like a nice little ending spot, and this is already pretty long. So I just randomly added that second dream in, sorry if it hurt anyone. But please be kind and review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, so I got bored last night and decided to type this. And then, this morning, we had already reached more reviews then any other chapter so I decided to finish this. Special thanx to hawaibabe, BrazilianPrincess, HannahMontanaGilmoreGirlsFan, bellechat, aprilrainer15, Ashleigh-r, **_

_**Disclaimer: Love makes the world go round. But, love doesn't give you everything you want. So even though I love the show, I don't own it.**_

Miley reached the science room just before the bell rang. Kids came piling out, completely unaware of her. She slipped in after the teacher ran down the hall towards the bathroom. She set her stuff down and waited.

After about a minute, she heard, "Oh, you are here today." She tensed, knowing the owner of the voice before turning to see Jake Ryan's happy expression. "Where were you?" He walked over to his spot, unaware of her quickened breath or reddened face.

He was wearing short sleeves, due to the humidity, making his biceps obvious. The ones Miley had squeezed in her dreams so many times in a matter of two nights. She tried not to stare.

"I was in the nurse." She answered after the short pause. He sat down.

"Oh yeah, I heard you fell asleep in math. Someone said you were moaning in your sleep." Her breath caught in her throat. 'Crap!'

"Weird." She said. She started rubbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I slept on it wrong." She answered absently.

"I could fix it." He offered. Her head shot up and her eyes widened.

"Uh, no, that's ok. It'll stretch out."

"No really, I'm good." She reluctantly turned so her back was facing him. He started rubbing it, gently but firmly. She had to bite down on her lip so as not to let any pleasured moans escape her mouth.

She started relaxing to his touch and soon found herself on the borderline of consciousness. Just as she was about to succumb to sleep, he stopped. Nearly falling over, she barely caught herself on the desk.

She turned and glared at him. "Who said you could stop?!"

"Told you I'm good." He said, smirking. Kids started coming in just seconds after, and she understood why. That would've been embarrassing.

Lilly and Oliver were part of that group, and they went over to their seats behind Miley and Jake.

"Hey Miley, get a good sleep?" Lilly asked, concerned.

Yawning, Miley answered, "Yeah."

"Doesn't look like you got enough though." Oliver commented. "So what was it, another dream about hungry beef?" Jake started laughing.

"Hungry beef? That's what your nightmares are about?"

"Kinda." She answered embarrassedly. Lilly was finagling seeing it was lie.

"Are you sure that's what it's about?" The blonde asked skeptically. Miley nodded earnestly.

"Yeah, and definitely not chicken." She added. 'I wish.'

'No you don't.'

'You go away!'

'Not after that ever so comfortable back massage.'

'It was my shoulder!' Miley defended.

'Clearly you were too out of it. Looks like the Zombie Slayer snuck in some "touchy/feely" time.' Now that she thought of it, her back, especially the lower part, _did_ feel more relaxed.

'That perv! Too late to get mad at him now.'

'Only cause you don't want to.'

"Ok class, let's get started. Please pull out your books and turn to page 39." Miley happily shooed the voice away and pulled out her book. However, even with the hour-or-so nap she'd just had, she was still sleep deprived. And the massage hadn't helped. 'Stupid shoulder!' she inwardly cursed.

As the teacher droned on about who-cares-what, Miley felt herself nodding off. She laid her arms on the table and rested her head. Big mistake. Her eyelids slid shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

Miley was back in her room, and Jake was with her. It looked like they were working on a science project. She was on the computer, and he was on her bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"Hey, find anything?" He asked, catching the ball and looking over at her.

"Not yet." She answered, still facing the screen. She turned to him and said, "Maybe we should take a break."

"Good idea. What do you wanna do?"

"We could sit and talk." She suggested jokingly.

"Ok." She walked over to the bed and sat across from him. She felt a pain in her back. 'Must be from the new Hannah dance.' she thought as she started to rub it.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, well I had to learn a new dance at my lesson last night and my muscles are sore." She explained, sugar-coating a few parts.

"I can get it. One of my nannies was from Sweden and used to give massages all the time. She taught me a thing or two." Her skepticism showed on her face. "Turn around." She did as she was told. "Lay down on your stomach."

He started rubbing her shoulders, and she relaxed. "Lower." She instructed. He moved to her shoulder blades. A quiet, barely audible moan was released from her lips and he smiled slightly.

After a minute of that, she told him to go lower. He did, and slowly his hands moved past her bra, sending a few butterflies to his stomach. She kept making him go lower, which he did happily, until he was just above her pants line. He blushed.

Not long after, she flipped over. "Thanks." She said, pretending not to feel anything about where his hands just been.

"No prob." She sat back up, and discretely moved closer to him. He appeared not to notice.

"Uh, this is a nice room." He commented.

"Yeah." She agreed. At the same time, they started to speak. "Miley/Jake, there's something I gotta tell you. You first. No you!"

"Ok, I'll go." Miley said, being the braver of the two. "Um, well, ya see, come in here!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her closet.

"Is this like spin bottle?" He asked, attempting to hide his excitement at that idea.

"No." She pulled back her clothes to reveal two doors that had the letters HM on it. Confused, Jake turned to look at her.

"Uh, Miley?" She opened the doors that led into a space just as big as her bedroom, filled with designer clothes. His jaw dropped as his eyes landed on a shelf with a ton of blonde wigs on it.

"You- You're-"

"I'm Hannah Montana." She said. His eyes bugged out. To prove it, she put her main wig on. "See."

"Wow. So wait, it was you that guest-starred on my show?" She nodded. "Wow."

After a few minutes of letting it sink in, she asked, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" His face started to turn red and he started to get a little sweaty.

"Well, um, it's just that, I kinda, sorta," She raised her eyebrows, curious as to what he had to say. "remember that girl I told you about on your first day of filming?" she nodded in remembrance. "Well, she's you." It was her jaw's turn to drop, and her eyes to bug out.

"Really?" She asked in a soft, hopeful voice. He nodded, his head downcast and eyes closed. She leaned over and placed her mouth on top of his. Surprised by her actions, it took him a few seconds to gain full awareness and respond.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and her arms met around his neck. She played around with his hair. Soon, his tongue found the courage to ask entrance into her mouth.

She parted her lips, to his relief. Soon, things got interesting. She started to unzip the sweater he had on. As his hands slowly made their way up her shirt, she moaned. He smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly there was laughter. Why was there laughter?! She jerked out of the kiss and opened her eyes only to see thirty pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked next to her to see a confused Jake.

Looking up, she saw her science teacher giving her a strange look and she immediately turned red. She looked back at Lilly. "Did I-?"

"You fell asleep." Lilly answered, looking sympathetically at her best friend. The brunette's eyes widened in fear.

Her teacher was obviously looking for an explanation. "Uh, I had a stomach ache. And so I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. The pain just kinda came back." She tried, and saw the teacher's face soften a little.

"Well, how bout you go to the nurse and call your dad. You do look a little pale. Jake, why don't you escort her there?" Jake nodded and they left.

"Um, I didn't say anything, did I?" She asked curiously, trying not sound terrified.

"No, just a lot of moaning." He answered. "Must be pretty bad." He pointed at her stomach. She nodded her head, and decided to test something. Well, actually, that voice decided to make her the guinea pig in the experiment, and Miley lurched forward, clutching her suddenly light head.

Jake noticed this, and caught her. Pulling her upright, he asked, "You ok?!"

Eyes closed and palm still pressed on her head, she nodded. They started walking again, but he kept a steady arm around her shoulders. 'Hm, I think his arm's flexed.'

'This was YOUR doing, wasn't it?!' Miley thought in a dangerous tone.

'Maybe. But come on, you like it.'

'Wha- NO!'

'Uh, I live in your head. I can tell when you're lying.' Color returned to Miley's face. His arm WAS flexed. And she had no choice but to notice that it was pretty strong. 'Imagine what his abs are like.'

'Ok, you _really_ need to leave.'

'K, but I'll be back for your big kiss this afternoon.' She would've smacked her head if she had been alone. That was today! She wasn't prepared. And it was gonna be a long one too.

They arrived at the nurse's office, and he helped her onto one of the cots. Then he sat down with her and felt her forehead. "Hm, you feel a little warm."

"Thanks, for catching me back there."

"Like I was really gonna let you fall." She smiled at him, and his heart welled. She hadn't smiled at him like this before, and he liked it.

As he waited for nurse Palmer to return from her lunch break, he looked over Miley. She had fallen into a light doze.

He hadn't taken the time to notice her outfit before, but DAMN did she look hot. And not from a fever, either.

The bottom button was undone on her overshirt, making her stomach visible. That's where his eyes decided to take a long pause. It was tanned, like the rest of her, and flat. Not a trace of fat could be seen.

"Ah, Stewart's back." The nurse commented.

_**I found this to be a good place to end, but I've already got ideas for next chapter! So expect it to be up soon!**_

_**Luv you all!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews for this! Well, more than before, which I'm happy about! Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. That would be Ashleigh-r, bellechat, risingstar9328, BrazilianPrincess, hawaibabe, CodyLinleyluva, aprilrainer15, and nazgurl92! You're all terrific people!**_

_**Disclaimer: La la la la la- Oh, hi there! Thanx for wandering over to my little corner of cyberspace. Well, if you're here because I own Hannah Montana, than Geep's been getting into my coffee again (see Family Secrets). But if you're here because you think I'm an amazing author and want to read my story, well then be my guest! (I like this one. I'm adding it to my profile!)**_

"Ok, Miley, what's up? I know you're dreams aren't really about beef." Lilly said, barging into her friend's house after school. The nurse had sent her home after 'nearly fainting' in the hallway.

"Well, technically, they are." Lilly cocked an eyebrow, so Miley rephrased. "You'd say Jake's kinda beefy, right?"

"Well duh, the dude works out like, every day- WAIT! You're saying that you've been-?" Miley nodded. "So, in you're dreams, Jake's hungry. For what?"

Miley's eyes rolled in frustration at her friend. "Me." She answered after trying, and failing, to find a better way to word it.

Lilly immediately jumped up from the couch in surprise and a look of disgust was already etching its way onto her face. "He's a cannibal! That's gross!" Miley slapped her forehead angrily.

"Not like that."

"Wha- oh." The blonde said in a sly way after figuring it out. "So wait, you, the girl that's never tongued a guy is having dreams about…?"

"Well, we haven't made it _that_ far."

"You haven't French kissed? Then what's the big deal about these dreams?"

"No, we haven't gone all the way! I wake up before he can even get my bra off."

"TMI." Oliver said, turning on the TV. Robby Ray came downstairs in a jogging uniform.

"Did I hear you say someone's a cannibal?" He asked curiously, a bemused expression on his face.

"Uh, that Hannibal guy. I didn't know he was _that_." Lilly tried miserably at lying. Miley and Robby looked at her in bewilderment; but for different reasons.

"Well, we have to go get ready for filming. Bye daddy!" She kissed him on the cheek before leading Lilly upstairs.

After each picking out an outfit, the three of them drove to the Zombie High studio. As usual, Hannah was ushered to her dressing room, and her friends waited by the buffet table.

Soon afterwards, Lilly received a text from Miley saying she was having troubles with her wig. The two went into the room and Oliver sat on the couch with Lilly, who was holding the blonde hair and twisting leaves in random places.

"Do you guys think the dreams mean something?" Miley asked after a short while. Oliver groaned, having just pushed the images of her dreams out of his mind.

"Probably." Lilly answered distractedly. The leaves weren't staying the wig.

"Hey Jake, are you going by Hannah's dressing room?" Roger asked, and Jake said yes. "Will you give this to her. I forgot to have her wear it Friday." He handed the slayer a purple bracelet that, unlike the dress, looked nice.

When he arrived, he noticed the door was slightly adjacent. Just as he was about to open it fully, the purple-haired girl spoke. "I can't get them to stay, Miley! Come help!" Unfortunately, the door had swung open as she spoke.

"Have Oliver do it, I'm busy!" A voice that sounded like both Miley's and Hannah's answered. Lilly's eyes widened as she noticed Jake in the doorway.

"Lilly, what are ya lookin at?" Miley asked, walking over. A mixture of anger, shock, and terror made its way over Miley's face as her eyes landed on Jake's surprised figure.

"I-I swear I didn't mean to over hear!" He said frantically. Then he held up the bracelet. "Roger wanted me to give you this, since he forgot on Friday!"

Miley walked over to the door way, poked her head out to make sure no one was watching, then pulled him into the room and shut the door; making extra sure it was locked.

"Y-You can't be Hannah though!" Jake decided.

Miley sighed. "Hit it Oliver." He turned on the CD player that was in the room and the music for 'The Other Side of Me' started playing.

Realization hit Jake with every note she sang. That's when he remembered what he'd told her on Friday. The girl he had a crush on. Yikes!

The song ended, yanking the teen-star from his dilemma. "Now do you believe me?"

"Wow. You _are_ her!" A look of plain 'duh' was on her face. "Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan to the set!" Was heard over the intercom.

'Wait, that means I'm kissing Miley!' He thought excitedly in his head. She put her finally leafy wig on her head, and that's when he saw the resemblance.

"Ok, get into the position you were in." He ordered. They did, and for some unexplainable reason, Miley felt her heart rate increase tenfold. "Wait, wait, wait! I need to talk to the writers about something. Don't move a muscle!" He ordered the two young celebrities. Both groaned.

"So, did we get any homework in history?" She breathed out quietly so no one else could here.

"Just the 3.2 Assessment." He responded just as softly.

"How'd the auditions go?" She asked. He had mentioned that he was gonna try out, since rehearsals for the play didn't start until after the end of filming for the season and he needed something to do.

"I think I was too good. No one else tried for Alex." He answered and she inwardly groaned. That means he was a lock for the part. 'Why'd I ever have to write a kiss in that story?!'

'Because you were secretly hoping you'd end up kissing him in it!'

'What re YOU doing here?!'

'I said I'd be back for the kiss.'

'And we are not kissing yet, so buh-bye!'

"Ok, you guys are just gonna do a small peck before Jake's master wanders in and Zerronda has to make a quick escape! Got it?" The two nodded, along with the old guy playing his kung-fu teacher. "And action!"

"CUT!" He called out for the fourth time. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just not feeling it."

"Well what do you want us to do?! First you say small peck, now it sounds like you want me to slip her the tongue!" Jake shouted.

"Listen, Jake, I just want it to feel more real. Ok, buddy? And action!" Jake leaned in, his hot, thunder-mint breath lingering on her lips. Her mind was still boggled from those first four pecks.

She decided to do more than just stand there like a ditz, and this time, she closed their gap. This seemed to please Roger, for he didn't yell cut.

"Young slayer, where are you?!" And old Chinese voice could be heard somewhere near by. The odd pair broke apart.

"You should go." He whispered frantically. Her eyes widened in terror, and all she could do was nod in agreement before slipping off to the side. She watched the rest of the scene, still dazed from the feel of his lips upon hers. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting much sleep again.

Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were hanging out during a quick break when the director came over. "Kay Jake, thanks to you, the writers got hit with a big inspiration for the end. That is, only if Hannah agrees to come back as a main character." He turned his hopeful gaze on Hannah.

"Ok." She said after thinking of the career opportunities. (Cough-more kissing Jake!-cough)

"Great, so listen. After a huge argument with her father, Zerronda becomes human! Yeah, and in the last scene, you're character's all mopey cause he thinks he'll never see her again after her father caught them together, when she shows up behind him!"

"So, how did I give you this idea?" Jake asked, lost by the director's train of thought.

"The French kiss! We thought the scene was missing something, and you gave us that idea!" He explained, pulling Jake and Hannah into a hug.

Over His shoulder, Miley mouthed the word 'dead' to Jake, who gulped.

It was nearly 8:00 as Miley frantically searched around her dressing room for her tank-top.

She had taken off her wig and untangled the leaves, which took a long time. Lilly and Oliver went to wait in her car as she changed back into her Hannah clothes. She had on her shorts (which were indeed, short) and her blue designer sneakers, but couldn't find the danged tank-top. 'Stupid Lilly! Always just tossing my clothes everywhere!' She said, remembering that she asked Lilly to put them in the closet.

Jake walked over to her dressing room, new script in hand, happy about what next week was to bring. 'I get to French kiss Miley!' He sang happily in his mind. 'The hottest girl alive!' His song ended and he walked into her room, only to stop and stare.

He stood corrected. Miley Stewart wasn't hot; she was downright sexy!

Not caring why she had nothing more than a strapless bra covering her upper body, his eyes slowly ventured over the curves of her intoxicating, tanned figure. He actually felt himself aching, knowing that she might never be his.

She looked up and screamed slightly before turning red and angry. "You perv! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" He shook his a little, trying to clear the fog.

"Uh, sorry, it's just that, uh" his mind still dazed, he forgot the reason he was there in the first place. That is, until he looked down and saw the script in his hand. "Roger wanted me to bring you this." He handed it out to her, and, still glaring, she grabbed it.

She didn't bother feeling modest, since there wasn't much she could do about it. "Thanks, now help me look for my tank-top!" She demanded, going back to her search.

Trying not to stare, or at least not make it obvious, he haphazardly looked around for her navy-blue top.

After a little bit of searching, he found it under a chair. Picking it up, he made to put it in a drawer, only for her to spot it.

Not realizing what he was about to do, thankfully, she grabbed it and said, "Thanks! I wouldn't've been able to leave without it!" She slipped it on, to which of course he watched. 'That was the whole point!'

"Well, I guess I should get going. Oh, and Jake."

He turned to her, curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She walked over and got in really close to his face. "I just wanted to say that if you even think about spilling my secret," her smile suddenly vanished without a trace, and was replaced with an intense glare, "I'll make you wish _you_ were the princess of the undead." She threatened in an icy tone that oddly enough seemed to turn him on. He didn't mention this, and only nodded. "Bye!" She said perkily, the smile returning as she gave a quick wave before walking out the door to her car where Lola and Mike sat. 'What a day.'

He stood there, perplexed that anyone, that wasn't bipolar, could change their tone so quickly. 'What a day.' He thought as he walked out of the dressing room, ready to go him and start his homework. Well, as ready as he'd ever be.

_**Wow, these last three chapters all happened within one day. Usually my Mondays suck! Please review! Also, check out my poll! It's important! **_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm stalling chapter 24 of The Adventure of a Lifetime and updating this! Thank procrastination. This story seems to be the one I update before the last chapter of my other stories. I'd love to thank bellechat, BrazilianPrincess, aprilrainer15, hawaibabe, Ashleigh-r, CodyLinleyluva, lotsabighearts, nazgurl92, and Julx27xluvsxHM for reviewing! I love you all to near-death! If I loved you to death, then you couldn't review again.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hey, does anyone have the number for the producers of Hannah Montana? My mom told me that every scripted show's writers are on strike, and I wanna apply for the job of writing Hannah Montana episodes. Until someone gets me the number, I can't honestly say that I own any episodes of the show.**_

Miley woke, again, breathing heavily; certain areas of her body tingling. This was getting ridiculous. It had been exactly nine days since her dreams had started, and they weren't getting any better. Actually, you could say they were getting A LOT better, if ya know what I mean.

She splashed cool water on her face. Going back to her bed, Blaze gave her strange looks. "What?! Haven't you ever had a nightmare before?!" She whispered harshly at the dog. In response, all he did was cock his head.

She scratched his head before falling back to sleep. Ten minutes later, literally, she was being unjustly woken by Justin Timberlake singing Sexy Back from her iHome. What had been the point in going back to sleep?!

Miley cringed at the song, remembering her graphic dream from not to long ago. She went into a quick shower and changed into a mix of Hannah and Miley clothes. Straightening her hair and using a light shade of makeup, she ran down stairs and ate a muffin.

Realizing it was bran, she spit it out and fed Blaze before leaving to go pick up her friends. She tried her hardest to forget was happening after school.

Something weird had happened when she'd kissed Jake the previous week; it felt oddly, right. That was not what she needed.

Juggling Hannah, work, and priso-school, she had NO time for a boyfriend. And Jake would _not_ be her first choice.

She drove to Lilly's house. The blonde walked out of her door, yelling 'I know' and 'Got it' to her mother.'

"Mothers! I swear they never you alone!" Miley laughed slightly, never having had the chance to feel that way about her mom. "So, have a Jake-less sleep?" Lilly asked hopefully, concerned for her friend's health.

In response, Miley sighed heavily and pulled into Oliver's driveway. "Well, tonight's another night." Lilly said optimistically. Miley, with a glance, told her friend to get real.

"I doubt it, Lil. Remember what happens after school?" Lilly caught on and smiled. Ignoring it, Miley continued. "I mean, my wall blocking him out breaks a little more every time he looks at me. This afternoon definitely WON'T help."

Oliver ran out of his house, trying to tie his shoes. But, combining those two activities weren't a good idea. They resulted in him on the cement, shoe in a half-bow. "Ow!" He yelled as Lilly and Miley walked over and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Slow enough?!" Lilly yelled.

"Sorry!" He winced from the decibel level of her question. "I slept through my alarm clock!" He defended as they got into the car and rode to school.

They reached a stop light, and Miley nearly screamed. They were late as it was, and then the jerk in front of her wouldn't go when the light turned green.

She'd had enough. She honked long hard. The guy finally moved, in the direction of the school.

When they pulled up, she parked next to the guy and got out. As soon as she saw who it was, heat rose to her face. Figures it'd be him!

"What were you doing back there, fixing your makeup?!" She asked rudely and sarcastically.

"I was on the phone, if you must know." He shot back, though not exactly yelling.

"With who?!" She demanded, wanting to know the importance of that call.

"Roger. He called saying that after filming there's gonna be a cast meeting. Said he'd call you soo-" Jake's answer was cut short as Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, it's Roger. Listen, will you be ok to stay after tonight for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a few minor things. Remember to bring mints!"

"So, you can't talk on the phone and drive at the same time?" She asked incredulously after hanging up the phone.

"No, can you."

After a brief hesitation, she answered, "Yes, actually, I can."

The rest of the school day flew by uneventfully, dread and fear growing in Miley with each passing minute. How will this kiss effect her dreams? Will she like, like she did the last one? Will she still be in that purple dress?! These are a few of the questions that haunted her.

Oliver had to work after school, so it was just Miley and Lilly that changed into different people and drove to the set. After showing security their passes, the two walked into Miley's dressing room. Instead, they saw it had been cleared out.

"Uh, what's this?" she asked a crew member that walked by.

"Oh, since you're a regular cast member, we moved you into a permanent room." He pointed down the hall.

They walked over to the door to which he had been referring and saw a star on it that read Hannah Montana. She stepped in, followed closely by a curious Lilly, and stared.

A new, more comfortable looking, couch sat in the middle across from a TV with a Wii. Over in the corner sat a typical mirror with lights all around the edges and a ton of makeup for her character. Even jewelry sat on racks on a table nearby.

She looked in the wardrobe and was relieved to see no sign of that hideous purple gown. Instead were clothes that a regular teen girl would wear.

"Like it?" a voice asked from behind.

"Yeah, and it's mine?!"

"Well, I'm certainly never gonna wear those clothes." Jake joked. "Although they're much better then that purple… thing they had you wearing." He commented, looking the clothes. He couldn't help but feel privaliged to be seeing her in these.

"I'll say. Now leave! Both of you! I need to change!" She shoved Jake and Lilly out the door, mentally preparing herself for the next scene.

_**Alright, I'm sleeping over at Allie's house tonight, and I wanted to put this up before I leave. Please review! Kiss next chapter, promise!**_

_**Love to all who read! Wendy:)(:**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**No, no, Though Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right isn't over yet. I just felt like updating this one. I'm pleased of the response that this story is getting. Here's my latest thank yous: princesscutie, CodyLinleyluva, BrazilianPrincess, lotsabighearts, nazgurl92, and aprilrainer15! You're all awesome! Now on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: So you wanna know if I own Hannah Montana? Well, I'll tell ya; I DO! YES I DO, I'm not even joking here peop- hang on. YES MOM, I TOOK MY MEDS! NO I HAVEN'T BEEN DRINKING COFFEE BEHIND YOU'RE BACK! (Moms are so gullible!)**_

Jake walked over to the boulder and sat on it. He rubbed his forehead and shook his head regretfully. How he could have let this happen?! She was right there! He could've stopped them! But no. He just had to go and listen to her.

He was so lost in his regret that he'd failed to hear the sound of crunching leaves beneath flip-flops. What he did manage to hear was a soft, delicate voice say, "Hey stranger."

At this he turned, wide-eyed, to the love of his life. What stood there shocked him. For there stood Zerronda in a black tank-top, a jean mini skirt, and black flip-flops. Her look was shy and happy as she bit her lip awaiting his reaction. A smile grew on his lips, and they eventually parted into a jaw-drop grin. "You're alive!" He stated.

"For the first time in my life." She responded jokingly.

"How?" He asked, still mesmerized by her unlikely appearance.

"I told my father that I didn't want to be 'princess of the undead'. He was so outraged that he granted it." She said, confused by her own explanation.

But his feelings overwhelmed him. He ran over to her, picked her up, spun around, and pulled her down just enough so that his mouth could get to hers.

Still held in the air by the zombie slayer, she kissed back, feeling a little awkward about where the director wanted his hand.

Their lips parted, as planned, and as his tongue touched hers, Miley felt something in the pit of her stomach flare up. Like the feeling of being on a roller coaster. Where you're dropping, but your stomach's staying at the top of hill. She knew right then and there that this feeling was something to appreciate, and appreciate it she did.

He wanted so badly to tangle his hands in her hair, but couldn't do to it being a wig. 'Well, it would be a lot harder if her wig was still full of plastic leaves.' He thought, trying to remain positive about his little dilemma.

'Yep, he still uses thundermint." Miley's annoying little friend noted.

'Hello. Long time no speak.'

'I know! What's it been, three days?!' Both halves of her mind were thinking the same thing. 'We'll talk later.'

Miley pulled herself tighter against Jake, and turned her head a little more. His hand was pressed firmly on her beack, and if no one knew any better, they'd swear that Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana were in a heated makeout session. Which, secretly in their own minds, they both were. But a slight "Eh-hem" broke them apart. It was Jared, in character of course.

"So, uh, who's this?" He asked, pointing to Miley.

The rest of the scene flew by, Miley barely making it through, what with her dazed mind and all.

After filming was done, Roger called the cast and crew into a room. Once inside, Miley saw a large table, set up like a meeting room, with black leather, spiny chairs. She took a seat, Jake on her right and Jared on his.

"So, I've called you all here because we need some songs for this episode. I've talked to Hannah's manager, and they can't write any more songs until next year. Now, what I need is someone to get a song and we can have her record it." Miley nodded her head, being fully aware of her contract's loopholes.

"Why can't be just get some other song sung by someone else?" Jared asked.

"Because we've already past our budget." The director admitted a bit sheepishly.

A murmur of worry broke out amongst the table. Until Jake intervened with an idea. "Guys chill. I think I know where we can get a song." He looked over at Miley, who looked back suspiciously.

* * *

"No, Jake, I will NOT break my contract! Bend it, yes. Break it no!' She added to clarify.

"But YOU won't! I'm saying that we take a Hannah song you've already written, but haven't premiered, and say Miley wrote it. Then we have Hannah sing it and things work out perfectly!" He whispered for fear of being overheard by other students.

"But it's not like I just have a love song lying around!" She whispered back. "Hannah rarely does those!"

"Well, can't you write one? This is like, a make or break situation!"

"Gimme a few days." She concluded reluctantly. He smiled as she walked away.

Their day went by slowly, Miley spending most of it racking her brain for lyrics. She finally found some by drama class. Unfortunately, that class had a little too much excitement going on for her to write them down.

The cast list for her play had been posted. And Jake was the leading man. She didn't pay much attention, knowing she didn't get a part. It wouldn't have been fair. She already knew everything that happened in it. The only thing she cared about was the fact that Amber hadn't gotten the part of Zoey.

What she hadn't expected was Lilly running over to her as she attempted to write down her songs and shouting, "Miley, you're Zoey!" The whole class froze and turned to look at them. Jake smiled. knowing he'd get to kiss Miley again was a satisfactory feeling.

_**Kay, filler. Probably guessed that, right? So, who saw Minutemen? I did. It was pretty good. Look out for Jason Dolley's personality/character/intelligence change in Summer Romance and it's sequels!**_

_**Love yours truly, Wendy:)(:**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so after this chapter I have no idea what to do! HELP! SOS! (Save Our Story!) I was thinking something to do with rehearsals, or the beach, or Loliver. Anyways, any and ALL suggestions welcome! **

**Thanks to hawaibabe, HannahMontanaGilmoreGirlsFan, Ashleigh-r, CodyLinleyluva, nazgurl92, aprilrainer15, BrazilianPrincess, BoredHPfan, and DRaGoN SLaYeR 4eva for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I like FanFiction. But I don't own it. I like the TV show Hannah Montana, but again, I don't own it!**

* * *

"You finished the song?! Great, let's hear it!" Jake exclaimed happily in the auditorium. Miley had led him there, where a piano was set up. She also had a guitar ready.

The first song she called Love Song, which Jake found pretty vague. The song basically described what she felt for Jake, annoyance at only wanting a love song for his show. **_(I'd listen to the song if you haven't heard it!)_**

After it was done, she had to refrain from laughing at the look on his face. "Miley, that doesn't fit with the show at all!" she couldn't take it. Laughter burst from her lips.

"I know!" She replied between breaths.

"Well then why'd ya write it?" he asked, completely missing her point.

"To mess with you." She answered half-truthfully. Her other reason was explained in the song. At his distressed look, she added, "Relax, I have one more." His face softened with relief, though he remained skeptical. After all, with Miley, anything was possible.

She walked over to the guitar and started strumming. The notes sounded better then the first, and some of his skepticism went away. And then she started singing and everything else in the world vanished.

As she sang, Miley tried her best to not look him in the eye. This song really had come from her heart, and he did NOT need to know that.

_You've got magic inside your fingertips_

_It's leaking out all over my skin, yeah_

_Every time that I get close to you_

_You're making me weak with the way you_

_Look through those eyes_

_But all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above, yeah_

_Oh I need you_

_I remember the way that you move_

_You're dancing easily through my dreams_ '**Boy is that true**.'

_It's getting me harder and harder _

_With all your smiles_ **She smiled at the next line.**

_You are crazy gentle_

_In the way you kiss_

She finished up the song and only then did she finally look up. He immediately started clapping and she smiled. "So will that one work, Mr. Negative?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's perfect!" He responded. "I'll give these lyrics to 'Hannah' tonight." She nodded, understanding that he meant that's what he'd tell Roger. The two of them waited around for the rest of the drama class to appear for practice.

After the rehearsals, Miley drove herself and Oliver to work. She had some news to break to Archie, and she wasn't sure how he was gonna take it.

"I have to quit," she announced, grimacing in anticipation for the tears that were sure to come. It didn't take long.

"What?! Why?! Do you need a raise?! Cause I can give you one! O-Or a promotion! How bout Junior Assistant Manager?!" He offered, literally on his knees with his hands intertwined pleading with his best mechanic to stay.

"No, it's not that. I've just been getting really busy. But, I'll stay until you find a replacement," she offered.

Sniffling, he got back on his feet and answered, "Ok. Thanks."

"I'm really sorry, Archie. It's just that, ya know I skipped a grade, and I really need to focus on my studies."

"I understand Miley. And thank you for sticking around until I find someone new," he said with sincerity.

She went in back and broke it to Oliver, a little differently.

"It's just that, Hannah's gaining popularity and I need to work on my next album."

"I know. Personally, when I found out you were Hannah, I was shocked that you were even working here," he said, looking around at the cramped garage with distaste.

"Well, it's a good cover." He nodded in agreement before the two of them got back to work.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until Lilly showed up.

"Hey, I got bored so I decided to come visit," she informed. She noticed Oliver working on a Ford truck, and failing miserably. Archie watched from the back as she explained to his nephew about how to wire the hood to make it go faster.

As the two ficed the truck, Oliver grumbling about sharin ghis paycheck, Archie called Miley over.

"Yeah Arch, what's up?"

"What would you think about me asking Lilly to be your replacement?" he asked.

"That's a great idea! I mean, she hangs out here all the time, and clearly she knows what she's doing," Miley noted as the blonde took over the whole truck while Oliver stood there, watching in bewilderment.

"Hey, Lilly, come here a sec," he called. She jogged over to the balding man. She questioned him with her eyes. "How would you like a job, starting tomorrow?"

"Are you serious?! That would be great! Thank you!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand. As soon as he was gone, she and Miley started a happy dance.

"Wait, so you're not mad that I'm taking your place?" Lilly asked, double-checking with her best friend.

"No, of course not! Now you and Oliver can spend more time together!"

"Yeah, we ca- WHAT?!" The brunette grinned devilishly. "Oh that's low!"

"And true!" Miley sing-songed before getting back to her last day of work.

**

* * *

Will you forgive me for being so short and late?! I promise the next one will be up like, tonight or tomorrow to make up for it! And I have an idea for this, so expect faster updates!**

**Luv U all! Wendy:)(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to aprilrainer15, CountryPopPrincess1123, EveryBookHasItsMiracle, hawaibabe, bellechat, and Norwegianchick101 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: So I hope all of you can catch up on the song after this chapter or the next. It might be kinda obvious. So, with that said, I don't own Hannah Montana, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Taylor Swift, Cody Linley, or any other human in this story!**

"Shut up!" Miley said flirtatiously at rehearsals after school a few weeks later. "They did not cut me out of the episode!" she argued at the laughing actor.

"Well, they could. I'm just making sure you're prepared," he covered innocently. She glared playfully at him. "So you _really_ skipped a grade?" he asked, having just found out earlier that day.

"Yeah, but who needs kindergarten?" They laughed briefly as Amber, Oliver, and Donny walked off the stage. "Well, actually, I could've gone either way, but I, unlike my brother who you haven't had the misfortune of meeting, was smart enough to skip ahead," she explained, managing to insult Jackson at least three times in the process.

He laughed again. Things had been like this between them for a while. You could say they were friends, something he hadn't had for a long time. Especially not with a hot girl.

"So, I stopped by the shop yesterday. Where were you?!" he asked accusingly. His whole reason for becoming a member there was to see her; though he hadn't told her this.

"Oh, I had to quit." At his shocked expression, she added, "I've been so busy with this and" she lowered her voice, "Hannah that I didn't have time to work there." Well, that put a damper in his plans.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's tough being popular," he noted cockily. She rolled her eyes and glared playfully at him.

She shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. You're not _that _great."

"So you admit that I'm somewhat great?" he asked, trying to catch her in a corner. She 'humphed' and walked away, signifying that he had succeeded.

People came up and clapped him on the shoulder for a job well done. They tended to do that a lot. 'Moochers' he thought reproachfully. It could get annoying really quickly.

Jake walked out to his car, thinking about his current girl problem. His thoughts followed him to the beach, where Brad was waiting for him.

"Hey dude! What took ya so long?" he asked, concern and impatience in his voice as he waited for Jake to go change into his swim trunks.

"Rehearsals ran late," he lied, exiting the bathroom.

"Uh-huh, and it has nothing to do with Miley?" he asked, already knowing his best friend's answer.

Jake's response was a glare over his shoulder. "Man, you gotta get over her," Jared said impatiently. "Either that or ask her out."

"I can't do that. We just became friends, and she barely tolerates that," the A-list movie star argued. Truth is, he was scared. He'd never been so into a girl, and he figured that either option was gonna be hard for him.

"Well then its high-time you got over her. Ooh, like with that hottie over there," Brad pointed excitedly at a blonde in a bikini sitting at a table near Rico's. She looked about seventeen, close to Jake's age.

"I dunno…" Jake hesitated. She was just the type of girl to help him get over the sassy brunette, but did he WANT to?

"Aw, come one. It's not like you have a girlfriend to worry about!" Brad reminded.

"Ya know what, you're right!" Jake's confidence was booming as he strode confidently over to the girl.

* * *

Oliver walked into work, late as usual. He entered the garage and saw Miley under a truck, only her overalls giving her away. But she seemed shorter to him. 'Maybe she's just under farther than usual' he figured as he walked over to a toolbox. 

He heard the wheels slide out from under the car and a pair of boots stroll up behind him. He turned to say something to Miley, only to nearly faint at the blonde haired girl before him.

"GAH! Lilly?!" he cried, jumping back when he realized who it was.

She broke out in a mad laughing fit, barely choking out, "You shoulda seen your face!" and pointing at him.

"Yeah, haha, funny. Let's give Oliver a heart attack. What are you doing here in Miley's overalls?"

"Oh, well when Archie saw me helping you with the truck yesterday, he offered me Miley's job," she explained.

"Oh," he breathed out, still trying to catch his breath and regulate his heart beat.

That afternoon, Oliver spent time familiarizing his best friend with the tools and giving her a list of all their regular customers.

"And that should be just about it," he finished, putting the clipboard back in the filing cabinet.

Lilly lay back down on her skateboard and rolled under the read pick up truck. It was only moments later when she realized that she had forgotten the wrench.

"Oliver, can you hand me a wrench?!" she called out.

"M-kay!" he yelled back, and she heard his footsteps moving across the cement ground. He decided to play a trick on her. He crouched down and scooted next to her under the truck. She was looking the other way, where he'd left his shoes to throw her off.

After a few minutes of waiting, the blonde grew impatient. She turned her head to yell for Oliver, only to accidentally collide her lips onto his.

After a brief moment of shock, she pulled away. "Uh, here." he dropped the wrench and rolled back out, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach. What could this mean?

**So, this whole part with Lilly and Oliver was Sara's (BeMySpiderman's) idea! Shout outs to her! As you can see, this chapter was a filler. But I promised an update, and so I gave you one! Please thank me for it! Also, I just got an account on YouTube, and I will hopefully have videos out this weekend.**

**And if anyone wants to guess which song I'll be using as the foundation for the rest of the story, be my guest. Hint: I was just listening to it! **

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so as I'm typing this, my poll's tied up again

**Ok, so as I'm typing this, my poll's tied up again! PLEASE VOTE! I need to know which one to work on. Oh, and right now, it's my birthday! March 10****th****! Happy birthday Emily!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I'm now the proud new owner of a blue Verizon Juke! But not the rights to Hannah Montana. Sorry. **

"Hey Jake. Wanna hang out with me, Lilly, and Oliver tonight? We're gonna prank call my annoying neighbor and then hear him freak out!" Miley asked Friday as the two were exiting the school.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a date tonight." Maybe she'd misheard him. Had he said DATE?!

"Oh, that's… great," she said, trying her best to sound excited.

"Yeah. I met her at the beach last weekend," he explained.

"Oh, really?" she asked, pretending like she actually cared as her heart slowly tore into tiny pieces.

"Uh-huh. She goes to a different school though. You wouldn't know her. Her name's Tiffany." She stopped listening after that. Tiffany! The name tasted like a poison on the end of her tongue. And it was such a preppy name too! **(Sorry to anyone out there named Tiffany!)**

"She sounds interesting," Miley spoke truthfully. Well, if you'd consider the word like after every other word _interesting_ then sure.

"Oh she is! I think you'd really like her." Is he that thick?! She wondered as they neared the exit of the building.

"Yeah, you should totally bring her to Rico's sometime!"

'_What are you doing?!_'

'I dunno!' Miley answered that still appearing voice in the back of her head.

"Alright. See ya!" he shouted as he ran to his car.

"See ya," she mumbled back, her heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

She drove home in a sorrowful depression. Not even the radio could cheer her up. That is, until the DJ said, "And up next we have the new hit, Forget You, by the wonderfully talented LAX Gurlz!"

"Hm, sounds appropriate," Miley noted as she cruised down the Malibu streets, not having anywhere to be.

I'ma tell you a story, here it goes

Oo, ooo, listen

_Let me say this face to face_

_Before you walk away from me_

_Listen up baby_

_We know things aint gonna change_

_I love you but she's in the way_

_Where does that leave me?_

Miley smiled, glad someone out there understood her pain. By the time the third chorus had rolled around, Miley was singing along. That was one of the many talents of a professional singer.

As soon as she got home, she went upstairs and downloaded it. While it synced onto her iPod, she couldn't help but wonder why she had fallen so hard for the actor she had once despised.

'_Well, he's cute. He's funny. He liked you-_'

'He did not!'

'_Are we really gonna have this argument again? You both liked eachother, but were too gutless to admit it, and he moved on_.'

'Just, just shut up and go away. I mean it!'

Miley ran downstairs and grabbed a muffin from her dad's stash. He'd just assume that Jackson took- oh, right. She shrugged and ate it anyway.

Sometimes she missed her older brother. Like when there was nothing good on TV. She sighed, and absently started flipping through the TV channels.

She was just getting into an episode of How I Met Your Mother when the phone rang. Angered at the caller for making her get up, she answered and shouted "What?!"

"Jeez Miley, I guess it won't matter if I tell you I'm about to crash into your front door," Lilly noted sounding hurt.

Miley clicked the phone off and sprinted to the door just in time for her blonde friend to make a crash landing on the tiled floor.

"Ok, what's your deal?!" Lilly demanded from her place at Miley's feet. The brunette's lip was curled up and she was staring down at her wacky best friend confused and weirded out.

"Sorry, my day has just basically sucked!" Miley wined, offering her hand. The blonde gratefully took it.

"Well _that's_ obvious. WHY has it basically sucked?"

"Jake has a girlfriend!" Miley explained, slumping into the couch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miley!" Lilly said, feeling guilty for yelling. She sat down next to Miley and draped her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Tiffany," Miley bit out, the name still like toxic coming out of her mouth.

"Ooh, ouch."

"Hey Miles, I noticed the door open and decided to- LILLY!" Oliver wondered in to the Stewart residence, and jumped when he saw the blonde sitting on the couch.

"OLIVER! Uh, what's up?" she asked, not wanting Miley to get suspicious.

"Um, nothing. How bout you?"

"Nothin," she replied.

"What's up with you two?" Miley asked.

"ARE YOU DEAF?!" Miley rubbed her ear after Oliver's nervous outburst.

"I am now," she commented sarcastically.

"We said nothing's up," Oliver reminded, calming down and walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, so Miley, have you seen this girl yet?" Lilly asked after Miley had turned her attention back on the blonde.

"NO, she's a senior at some other school."

"Oh."

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, sitting in the green chair with a triple layer sandwich.

"Jake's got a girlfriend," Lilly explained, barely glancing at the boy. His mouth formed an O before letting the sandwich back in.

Miley had walked over to the guitars and picked up Lucky Lulu. She slowly traced her fingers across the neck, and strummed each individual string before picking it up. She spun it around, her fingers loosely gripping the neck.

Followed curiously by her friends, Miley went out on the deck and started strumming away; her agony leaving slowly with each note.

**Ok, so it's not much, but it's been exactly one month since I updated and thought I'd be nice. I'm leaving for my grandma's house soon, and thought I'd put it up. We're making posters for my grandpa's wake tomorrow. He passed away on Monday. Yes, it's the same one that had the stroke last April. He had pneumonia. But he's in a better place now. **

**Anyway, I don't wanna be a downer, so I'll tell you that I have a new plot for Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right! It's just trying to get to this new point that'll take some time. Please see my poll if you haven't already voted! And review! They make me happy!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	14. Chapter 14

What's up peoples

**What's up peoples?! Someone got the first song! But there's still the second one! Now peoples, I need you to think! Oh, and I've changed the rules. You can now PM me the answer. Which is how BoredHpfan got the answer! This is actually smarter for me, cause than if the next person gets it right from a PM none of you can go cheat and look at the reviews!**

**Thanks to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, aprilrainer15, nazgurl92, BrazilianPrincess, BoredHpfan, and Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hannah Montana nor the two songs that she sings in the chapters to come! Thank you. Now go read!**

"Hey Miley, wanna go out tonight?" Matt Birchman pulled up to Miley's table at Rico's after school on Friday. She looked up from her notebook and frowned. This kid was a scavenger, taking any date that a girl would accept. And he smelled like moldy cheese and was just as appetizing.

"No thanks," she answered, failing miserably at her feeble attempt to hide the reproachful tone in her rejection.

"Your loss," he said, and she knew she'd won. That was his last-ditch effort.

"I'll live," she responded dryly, her pencil and attention going back to the notebook in her hands.

He walked away, nodding his head at Lilly as she and Oliver walked past. She scrunched up her nose in distaste. What a hyena!

"Hey Miley, what was that about?" Lilly asked, taking up Matt's seat.

"That creep was trying to convince me to go out with him," Miley informed, never removing her eyes from her precious song book.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"I said TRYING, didn't I?"

"Thank God!" Oliver interjected. "That dude has more dating problems than me."

"And I never thought it was possible." This comment obviously uttered from Lilly's mouth.

Later that night, Lilly slept over. Robby Ray was up in his room, taking care of bills and leaving the girls to a Zombie High marathon in the living room, unfortunately for Miley. But she decided to watch it anyway. The current episode was about a girl named Whitney (who ended up being Zerronda's half sister) put Drew (Jake), under a spell and he starts harassing humans instead of zombies.

Miley found this plot to be interesting, unlike most of his episodes. And this episode did spark an inspiration for her new song. She pulled out her pink notebook and started working.

_Four weeks later… (Miley's POV)_

I pulled up to the JV and D 109.6 Las Angeles studio and fixed my blonde wig in my rearview mirror before stepping out and walking inside. Once I stepped inside I was introduced to the staff and the DJ, Jim Valedario. Jim and I went over our lines (there wasn't many) before the show. It started at 3:00, so I got to leave school after lunch to get ready.

Finally, after much boredom, the show started. "Hello LA, it's me, Jimmy V, here for our nonstop hour of new hit songs! To start us off, we have a special guest who will be introducing her new song. Everyone, you know her, you love her, here's Hannah Montana!"

"Hey Jimmy, it's great to see you again!" Miley read aloud from the paper in her hands. So all these things they say on the radio is fake!

"Hey Hannah! So tell us about this song of yours."

"Well, it's called Teardrops On My Guitar and it's actually Country which was something a little new for me, but it reminded me of Tennessee. I had a great time making it and I hope you guys enjoy listening to it." 'Oh please, I had about as much fun making it as Uncle Earl when he was forced to do yoga with Aunt Pearl," Miley inwardly grumbled.

"Well then, without further ado here's the world premiere of Hannah Montana's new song, Teardrops On My Guitar."

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_But want, and I need him_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_But I can't even see_

I stopped listening after this. I felt some hot tears prickling my eyes. I got up, said goodbye, and walked to my car. I didn't have to stay. My job was to introduce the song.

When I turned the car on, the song was still playing, though it was almost done.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn off the lights_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the _

_Teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me _

_To break my heart_

_He's the time taking up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall in to_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

--

Aha! In your face Brad! I told you she was over me! I shouted victoriously in my head as I drove home from school. Of course I couldn't say that to his face… he didn't know that Miley and Hannah are the same people.

I pulled up to my drive way and saw my sister waiting there.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" I asked as I pulled my keys out of the ignition and got out of my car. She walked over to me.

"That's the welcome I get after three months away at college?!" she asks, pretending to be hurt. Acting runs in my family.

"Come here," I ordered, opening my arms wide for my big sister. She walks over and nearly squeezes the life out of me.

"Hey, so who's Miley?" she asked curiously, though I could tell by her tone that she was being suggestive.

"My friend," I answered in a tone that enforced my statement.

"Oh, well she's coming over tonight after your date with Tiffany. Who's Tiffany?" she asked after repeating Miley's message.

"My girlfriend," I answered in annoyed way. Well this upcoming Christmas vacation was looking fun!

"Ooh, is she pretty?"

"You'll see tonight. She's coming here and then we're going to eat."

"So, wanna go play Gin?"

"Bring it!"

--

"And then she made this joke about some nerd that sits next to her in math. It was so funny. He sounds like Danny," Jake told me at his house that night. We were supposed to be working on homework (and the play) but all he could talk about was Bitchany- I-I mean, Tiffany.

I smiled and barely managed a nod as he went on about their dinner. I had no idea what he was saying. I was too busy trying to figure out how many colors were in his eyes. So far I'd gotten six shades of green and two shades of blue. Oh, I found another green!

"Jake, we're home!" Mrs. Ryan announced, coming in the front door. "Oh, hello Miley! How's the play coming?" I like her. She's a lot more pleasant than most movie star's moms.

"Pretty good Mrs. Ryan."

"Oh, I told you dear, call me Debbie," she instructed for probably the umpteenth time.

His father was quick to follow, and I couldn't help but notice that he had multiple colors in his eyes too. Then, a pretty girl came in that bared a striking resemblance to Jake. Except she had more of Deb's face.

"Hey Jake, can I have one of your diaries. Mine got filled up and I need a new- Oh, hello," she said tentatively, her gaze landing on me. I smiled politely and nodded. Jake's face was turning red. Diaries, Jake?!

"I told you, they're journals. And why were you in my room?!" he demanded in a hushed tone hoping I wouldn't hear. Oops!

"I was trying to make sure you're still a virgin," she answered innocently. Then she turned to me and added, "He is."

His mouth was agape and I bit my lip to stop a laugh. "So, who's this?" she asked, attention back on Jake.

A little resignedly, he answered, "Nicole, this is my friend Miley. Miley, this is my sister, Nicole." We shook hands.

"Jake," she started, "I don't get why you're not dating her. She's much prettier than that Tiffany girl. And she seems ten times nicer." And with that, she turned on her heel and started up the stairs, completely unaware her brother's 'what the hell?!' look. This time a giggle managed to escape. I think I'm gonna like his sister.

His face was a darker shade of crimson as we sat back down on his couch.

"Sisters!" he grumped finally opening the script.

"Yeah, well brothers aint much better."

"I'd trade my sister's nosiness for your brother's stupidity any day."

"Ok!" I eagerly agreed. He laughed. All of a sudden, without turning around, he shouted, "Nick, go away!" And sure enough, standing on the bottom step was his nosy sister.

After about a half hour of rehearsing, we got bored.

"Hey, ya wanna go outside?" he asked and you could hear the boredom in his voice.

"Sure." We headed out onto his porch. I noticed a shiny acoustic guitar sitting on a stand near the bench. He saw me pondering this.

"I play," he explained, gesturing to the instrument.

"Really? You?" I asked, not willing to believe it.

"Yeah, ya wanna hear something?" I nodded. He started playing Wonderwall by Oasis. For an actor, he was pretty good.

"I've never told anyone before." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not even Tiffany?" I asked using all my will not spit out her name like a drug. He shook his head.

"And no one's gonna find out, right?" he asked in a false threatening tone.

"Find out what?" I asked ignorantly. He chuckled and I smiled.

--

It was about a week later. Mr. Correlli was having us all work on being passionate. No, not our characters being passionate for eachother. (I wish!) No, he means being passionate about something.

So Jake and I were up there, pretending to argue over my script. But then he took it a notch too far.

"Well, I think your story would be much better if the kiss came before the argument!" he griped, his face starting to redden with anger. I wonder if it's real or fake. Cause let's face it; that boy could argue.

I gasped. That made no sense! "Na ah! The kiss works way better after the argument dummy!" Now if only that could really happen…

"Don't bring my English grade into this!" he demanded and the rest of the class busted out laughing. Well, the two of us were definitely getting an A on this assignment.

"Well maybe if you knew the way a romance scene goes you wouldn't have a D in that class!" I hate it when he argues. It really eats me up inside. Dang I need to get a grip.

"D+! And besides, I'm an actor! I think I've done enough of these scenes to know that the kiss comes _before_ the argument!"

"Ok, I think you two are done," Mr. Correlli remarked looking a little scared. Jake and I were inches apart. Close enough to…

I heard Lilly say, "They haven't even started." I sent an ice-cold glare in her direction.

**Ok, so Teardrops On My Guitar was the first song. But there's still another one for you guys to guess on!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: (Remember, you can now PM me your answer. IDK if I let you before.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, so pretty much everyone is guessing the same song, but that's not the one I meant

**Alright, so pretty much everyone is guessing the same song, but that's not the one I meant! I still counted it though. Cause I have decided to use it. But there's still one more!**

**Disclaimer: So, um, well, I've bought around 280 songs on iTunes, but I don't own them. So, what are the odds that I actually own Hannah Montana?**

"Ya know I was just kidding back there, right?" Jake asked, appearing beside me after drama class. I was headed to my locker, and I guess Jake was too. "I mean, come on, kiss BEFORE the argument?! Who does that?! Well, I guess if one of them's a _really_ bad kisser…"

I giggled. "Well, I think you had just about everyone else fooled." He smiled at me. "I guess that's the power of acting."

"Hey Jake, did you two kiss before going on stage?" someone called from across the hall. My face started to burn, and Jake's was turning a light shade of pink.

"Haha, you're funny Mike!" he called back. Mike was one of the few people that didn't treat Jake like his God. No, Mike had been the best actor in the school up until Jake arrived. Instead of sucking up, he always called Jake out on mistakes. He hasn't had a date in over a year.

"Um, I should go. I have to get home," Miley stuttered, making an excuse to leave. Jake, still mad about that comment, didn't notice her tone though. He shook his head to clear all murderous thoughts-for now-and smiled at her.

"K, see ya." They walked off in different directions.

When Miley got home, she ignored her dad's lecture about tardiness and bolted into her bedroom, through her Miley clothes until she reached Hannah's closet. Now there was a dilemma. What to where that hadn't been worn already in the past two to three months.

She decided on a sparkly pink tank top with the words Pop-Star written in the middle, and a white jacket over that. She put on jeans and some white boots (and of course her wig) and she was ready to go. Her dad drove her in his sport's car, and they arrived only ten minutes late.

Tonight's Hannah work was opening for the Jonas Brothers, and she was premiering a new song, that wasn't going to be available on iTunes until the following Tuesday.

Her and her band had to go through a sound check, and a list of her songs, which included two old ones, Rockstar, and If We Were a Movie. Did her dad know something? Of course he did, it was her dad.

After all that, she had to sit around waiting fir her hair dresser to finish with her wig, which thankfully did NOT have to be on her head at the time. While that was happening, she suffered through Fermine making her try on twenty different outfits before he let her keep the metallic blue halter top with a white leather vest, dark blue jeans, and white boots.

Her wig was let down, and she had on a silver charm bracelet with an assortment of musical charms, and a silver heart necklace.

--

"Alright everyone, let's give it up for tonight's starting act, Hannah Montana!" A drum beat started from upstage, and the curtain rose from in front of me. I started to sing as I walked forward to the front of the stage.

Wow, I never realized how this song actually fits into real life. Well, ya learn something new everyday. I nearly choked on my lyrics as I looked out and saw Jake with his girlfriend sitting front row. But I miraculously managed to keep singing.

"What's up LA?!" I shouted after that song. They all cheered and whistled. And this isn't even my concert! "The JoBros are gonna be out in a little while, but until then how bout we kick it Rockstar style?!" They all cheered louder as a new drum beat started followed quickly by the guitar and me singing, "Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah".

Wow, and I thought If We Were a Movie fit my life. This one is like my soul mate! It took all my strength not to look over at Jake every time I sang "Way to smart to be waiting around" and a few other lines with the same message.

After that song was over, I announced that I'd be premiering a song off my upcoming album and my eardrums burst from the roar of applause.

"Ok," I stopped to laugh a little, "this new one's called 'Only Fooling Myself'!" The keyboard and the guitar started up, and I started to sing gently.

_I stop to catch my breath, and I _

_Stop to catch your eye_

_No need to second guess_

_That you've been on my mind_

The guitar became more prominent, and I sang louder.

_Well I _

_Dream days away_

_But that's ok_

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound_

_And then hold it in my hand_

_But a rose won't blossom from a ground_

_Of desert sand, but, I like to pretend that_

I couldn't help it. I glanced over at Jake and our eyes locked. Shit! Look away, look away!

_One day I'll turn around_

_I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay a while_

_Cause maybe, you'd save me now_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm only fooling myself_

I moved closer to my dancer/ex and started to flirt-dance with him. Why not, I'm free?

_Well now it's etched in stone_

_That I, that I can't survive alone_

_You have the missing piece that I _

_I need so desperately _

_Yes I, slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face_

_When I suddenly realize_

_That you could never find a place_

_For me in your eyes and_

_Well I don't know why I keep thinking_

Urgh, I have GOT to stop looking over there! His girlfriend's with him for Pete's sake! I finally let myself slip away into the song, and I could tell the fans' reactions that it sounded better.

_One day I'll turn around_

_I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay a while_

_Cause maybe, you'd save me now_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm only fooling myself_

_Love in disguise_

_Lost in your eyes_

_One day I'll turn around_

_I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay a while_

_Cause maybe, you'd save me _

_One day I'll turn around_

_I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay a while_

_Cause maybe, you'd save me now _

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm only fooling myself, oh save me_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, save me now_

"Thank you guys, and now I'd like you all to give it up for the Jonas Brothers!" The three boys ran out on stage and each gave me hug before Nick took my microphone. I ran off the stage and over to the refreshments table. Singing really does a number on the pipes.

"Ok, we're gonna start things off with our new hit, Australia!" Wait, did he just say Tennessee?! Maybe I'm hearing things. Probably just homesick.

The intro SOUNDS like their song Australia. Weird.

_You never listen to me_

Ok, why is Jake up there singing lead?! I'm SO lost! But heck, since he's singing this to Tiffany, I don't care!

_I know I'm better off alone_

_Everybody knows it's true_

_Yeah, we all see through you_

_No it won't be hard to do_

_Throw away myself from you_

Wait, now he's looking over here! Why is he looking at me?! What'd I do?!

_And I wait, for her, to come_

_Cause she won't break my heart_

_Cause I know she'll be_

_From Tennessee_

What?! That is NOT how the song goes! But I'm liking this version more anyways!

_She is so beautiful_

_She's my dream girl_

Really?! Aww! Wow, this must be a dream! Oh no…

"Miley, wake up, we're home," my dad uttered gently as he shook me. I opened my eyes and saw the interior of a limo. Damn it! Noticing my confusion, he said, "You fell asleep just after you changed in the dressing room. I walked you to the limo and you just kinda passed out."

"Oh…" I yawned and got out of the car. Why couldn't that dream have been real?! Stupid dad, waking me up! Stupid concert, making me tired! Stupid Jake, dating stupid Tiffany!

Ok, so there's a lot of things stupid in my life. Maybe it's just me.

"Hey Blaze," I mumbled to the hound who's tail started going a mile a minute as I entered my room. I flopped onto the bed next to him and, after removing the blonde wig from my head, fell fast asleep.

**So, I had a hard time finding a song that fit Miley's situation by the Jonas Brothers, but after deciding not to put it in Jake's POV, I decided on Australia! Of course, I wouldn't have even considered it if it weren't for Katie15! Give it up for Katie everybody! (Woo-hoo!) Please review! Summer Romance is next!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, SO sorry this took so long

**I know, I'm a terrible person! SO sorry this took so long! But I want you all to give a big thanks to BrazilianPrincess, who wrote the beginning of this chapter!**

It was the next morning when Miley woke up to her lovely alarm clock. The sun

shone into her eyes as she groaned. Urg, sun go away. That night she had

no Jake in her dreams, but instead Tiffany in her nightmares.

In them Jake would be walking around the set and talking to the cast and crew

and then, in walks Tiffany. She was smiling, all happy and excited.

Miley, dressed as Hannah, was with Lola and Mike, talking when Tiffany would walk over and start badmouthing Hannah right in front of Jake, who was too in love to stop her. Every single time, Tiffany would some how manage to pull off the blonde hair on Miley's head, revealing her brunette waves.

Miley stared out the window, wishing for things to be different. Blaze,

jumped up, happily, onto her bed and started to give her little dog kisses. She

laughed. "Thanks Blaze. How bout we let you outside?"

She walked with him to the beach and was entranced by the waves. She was

pulled out of the daydream by Blazes barking and they went inside.

Climbing up the stairs and into her room, she turned on the radio to her

favorite country station, 107.5 Kiss Country. She heard the sounds of Jo Dee

Messina's voice and started singing along.

_She don't love you, _

_She's just pullin' your chain_

_Don't you know you're like her puppet-on-a-string_

_(Now she's) walkin' around,_

_Talk of the town_

_She just can't shut up_

_Oh, she's out there and she's 'havin' her fun_

_Spendin' her time wastin' mine_

_Provin' that she has you_

_Well, the truth is she don't have to_

_She can have you, _

_I'm done_

Looking into her Miley closet, she pulled out a short yellow and black plaid

skirt with a gray short sleeved, button down shirt, and a white cami

underneath.

_She's the kinda girl that's a 'good-for-nothin'_

_Leaves a path of destruction everywhere that she goes_

_What you see in her, well I'll never know_

_She's the kinda trash you find beside 'a the road_

As she dressed, she thought about what was going to happen today and if she

could drive her car again.

_She don't love you, she's just messin' your mind_

_And you snap back, no slack, right back to her every time_

_(Now she's) walkin' around,_

_Talk of the town_

_She just can't shut up_

_Oh, she's out there and she's 'havin' her fun_

_Spendin' her time wastin' mine_

_Provin' that she has you_

_Well, the truth is she don't have to_

_She can have you, I'm done_

As Miley listened to the song, she looked for her white high tops with the

black and yellow writing on it in her Hannah closet. She finally found them

and her knee high black striped tube socks and quickly put them on.

Today she wasn't gonna bother with her hair or make up. She still had some

on from last night.

She rushed to the kitchen and looked for a set of keys to see if her car was ready. Apparently not, for there weren't any keys on the counter. She groaned, grabbing a muffin and left the house.

She met up with Lilly and Oliver on her way. They arrived at school just before the first bell rang, giving them enough time to go to their lockers.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Jake blabbering on about Tiffany in science instead of helping Miley with their lab and Miley, pretending to care. The same thing happened at rehearsals that day, until Mr. Correlli kindly asked him to focus. Then the teacher yelled at poor Danny for bringing him a regular coke instead of diet.

Miley decided to stay late after practice, seeing as she had to walk home anyway. She walked around the stage, looking at all the props that had been finished so far. There was a night sky background, and the other side was about half-way finished to be the doors of a fancy ballroom.

When she reached the far side of the stage, she stopped at the Grand Piano. Her fingers glided over the top of it as she walked all the way around it. She turned her head, looking for anyone. Finding no one, she set her bag down and sat the piano. She pulled out her music notebook and opened it to a certain page. She began to play.

--

Just as Jake was about to leave, he heard the sound of a piano being played. He walked back up the stairs and looked out. Miley was sitting at the piano, her fingers moving gracefully over the keys. She started to sing a few seconds later.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here_

_Til the moment I'm gone_

He nodded his head slightly, impressed. This song was deep from her heart. He felt bad for her. What poor idiot doesn't realize she's in love with him? **(Fights off laugh, and fails miserably!)**

_Ya hold me without touch_

_Ya keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love_

_And not feel your rain_

--

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall _

_Another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am, and I stand_

_So tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're onto me _

_And all over me_

'Ha, I wish!' she thought icily in her head. She blushed slightly at the thought. 'Stupid, dirty mind!' She didn't even need to look at the music sheet in front of her. She had the song memorized.

_Oh, ya loved me cause I'm fragile_

_But I thought that I was strong_

_But you touched me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

'Jake Ryan, what are you doing to me?!' She never pictured herself as the sappy, 'fall-completely-and-totally-in-love' type. But there she sat, playing one of the saddest and slowest love songs of her life.

--

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall_

_Another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am, and I stand_

_So tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're onto me_

_And all over me_

Jake was really impressed. It was the best love song he'd heard in a long time. At the beginning of her chorus, she almost sounded as if she were gonna cry. She'd probably look like it too, if her eyes weren't closed.

_I live here on my knees as I_

_Try to make you see that you're_

_Everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I, can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me_

_Down_

She'd been stretching out a lot of the words in this song, but that one lasted a good twelve seconds.

_You're keeping me down_ Another four

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're onto me, you're onto me _

_And all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

She ended it with fourteen seconds of piano, the same way she began.

--

As soon as Miley finished, she inhaled a deep breath, glad that was out of her system. Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up when she heard clapping. Jake walked out from behind the curtain looking extremely impressed. She felt her face heat up again. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Bravo! Encore!" He stuck his thumb and index finger in his mouth and wolf-whistled. She rolled her eyes. "That was great Miley."

"Thanks."

"Was it for that mystery 'Drew' guy again?" he asked as she gathered her things back up.

"Yeah," she admitted, glad he wasn't yet suspicious. They walked out of the building together. "Well, I should go. I have a long walk ahead of me." She looked distastefully at the roads.

"I could give you a ride?" he offered. His car was right there. She looked over at the passenger's seat, and then back at the road. She shrugged.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He started the car and drove off with the directions she gave him. "So hey, I went by the mechanic's the other day. Why weren't you there?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I quit. My life's been getting too hectic, and my dad let me keep the money from Zombie High."

'It's probably for the best,' Jake assured himself in his head. This way he wouldn't need to see her there all the time. That was the only reason he signed up, and now he had a girlfriend.

"This is me." He stopped in front of her large beach house.

"Wow, this is nice!" he complimented. He hadn't been to her house before.

"Yeah, another reason why my dad doesn't give me total access to the Hannah money. He needs it for bills." She stepped out of his car and waved slightly. He backed out once she was inside.

--

"Alright guys, tonight I'm gonna sing an older song! It will be coming out on the new album though! So here it is! If We Were a Movie!" The audience roared with approval. That song had been one of her most popular.

Most of the people sang along with her, since the song was so widely known. She looked out front row and saw Jake with some blonde and nearly forgot her words. That had to be her. And she didn't look like she was having fun at all.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_When ya call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La la, I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know _

_That I should win_

_And Oscar for the seen I'm in_

She found it ironic that, as she noticed the couple, she happened to be singing verse two. She tried her best not to look at them as she sang it. The rest of her concert went by in a blur, Tiffany rolling her eyes at the stage and Jake more-than-likely pretending not to notice.

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

This song had never fit her life as perfectly as it did at that moment.

**So, I just had to squeeze that song into the story, since, like it says up there, it fits so well. Please review! Oh, and there is actually two songs still left on this album of Hannah's, not including I'd Lie, so feel free to guess away. I'm amazed you guys haven't gotten the third one by T-BA. (To Be Announced) Hehe.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I'm focusing on this story until it's done. I have a good idea as to where it's going, so the updates shouldn't be too far apart. **

It was now the beginning of October, and Miley had fallen into a schedule. Wake up to alarm, groan, slam it off, let Blaze out, and dress up for a guy that's in love with someone else. She was used to it.

School seemed to drag by as well, and the only thing she really had to look forward to was rehearsals. Sad, right? Just so that she could 'act' like she was in love with Jake Ryan, who would pretend to return those feelings. Somehow, the life of a popstar (even in secrecy) should be more exciting than that.

But it wasn't. At least not until it came time to perform yet another new song. She was sporadically premiering new songs until it came time for her album to come out, just before Christmas. Yes, a marketing technique was involved in that.

And her newest song: Only Fooling Myself. It was like her others; a girl desperately in love with a boy who wouldn't love her back. 'Curse that dramaking! Even if he will help me sell loads of CDs to the millions of heartbroken teens!' she griped to herself during her sound check one Friday night while her dad ordered her to stop standing around frowning to herself. "I gotta stop ranting!"

The crew, band and dancers all gave her strange looks which she laughed off nervously while tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her double-pierced ear.

"Let's get back to work now everybody!" Plenty of eye rolls were sent her way, which she acted like she hadn't seen. The keyboard and the guitar began the notes and she stepped back to the microphone, clearing her throat.

_I stop to catch my breath, and I_

_I stop to catch your eyes_

_No need to second guess_

_That you've been on my mind_

--

She looked out in the reserved section as she reached the-very short-third verse. It took all her will not stare into his luring green eyes.

_Love in disguise_

_Lost in your eyes_

_One day I'll turn around_

As part of her dance routine, she flipped her head back momentarily, and turned back to her audience, same as she'd done throughout the entire song. She looked back to Jake's smiling face and felt her eyes begin to sadden.

_I'll see your hand reach out_

She took the lead dancer's offered hand, then dropped it and turned away from him. She was surprised how easy it was to pretend he was Jake while singing the song.

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay a while_

_Cause maybe, you'd save me_

_One day I'll turn around_

_I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Cause maybe, you'd save me now_

_I'm only fooling myself_

_I'm only fooling myself_

_I'm only fooling myself _

_Yeah save me now_

She ended the song same as always; staring directly into Jake's jade, oblivious orbs while he clapped and whistled. The same way a best friend would. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she held her ending dance pose.

--

When Miley arrived back at her house, she let her dog out and in, then climbed under her fluffy orange comforter for a well deserved rest.

That didn't happen. Her cell phone woke her up the next morning with Lilly's ringtone, and Miley groaned. It was like a school day without the misery.

"What?"

"Someone's cranky," Lilly's perky voice chirped from the other end.

"Someone wouldn't be if someone else didn't wake her up at nine in the morning the night after a concert," Miley reiterated sarcastically perky.

"Sorry, but I wanted to know how the concert went! I wish I could've been there, but you know how my grandma can get when we don't stop by to visit her!" 'Looks like I aint the only one that's gotta work on their ranting issues,' Miley noted in her head with her southern accent. Her thoughts tended to be in that tone a lot.

"The usual. I sang a new and desperate love song to a man that will never love me back. Really, if I didn't HAVE to be there, I wouldn't have."

"Miley, you should get over him! It's obvious he's too into bitchy blonde bimbos, who are only after his money and fame!"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause it worked!" Miley praised, smiling a now rare, genuine smile though Lilly couldn't see it. 'What a waste.'

"How bout we get up and go shopping! That's always a mood lifter!"

"Later. Right now I wanna SLEEP!" Miley persisted, clicking off her phone and then turning it completely off to get it's own rest. Her head hit the feathered pillow with a thud.

Three hours later, Miley and Lilly were wandering around the mall with no particular destination. They passed by a music store that happened to be playing her song, Rockstar, and she stopped to listen.

"Miley, I hear your songs all the time! Can we please keep going?! There's a pair of Converse shoes at Journeys that are calling my name!" Lilly explained dramatically, waving her arms all about.

But Miley was lost in the lyrics of her own words. It was another song she'd be adding to her CD before it hit stores in a month and a half. She was right. Jake Ryan wasn't worth waiting around for! He was in a (what he thought to be) a happy relationship, and it was time she moved on. Aside from her two last songs she needed to premiere, she was done with her desperate slump!

She was so proud of herself after that trip. Acceptance was the first step on the road to recovery! Or so she thought.

Jake decided it was finally time for Miley to meet Tiffany.

"Tiffany, this is my friend Miley. Miley, Tiffany," he'd introduced the following afternoon at Rico's.

"Miley, wow, that's an… interesting name," Tiffany commented with her 'best' attempt at politeness. Miley's smile immediately tightened.

"Thanks. Too bad I can't say that about Tiffany. It's so used and plain." Lilly and Oliver's mouths fell open, impressed. Tiffany's just fell open. Jake looked around awkwardly.

"How bout I get us all some drinks?" the movie star offered, trying to cut the tension with his offer.

"Actually, I have to get going. I have a…thing." 'I can't say rehearsal cause he brought the slut,' Miley griped in her head, fueling her fire of anger and hate. "It was nice meeting you Tibby," she inquired while she gathered her things.

"It's Tiffany."

"Same dif." Miley took off, almost in tears. She'd lost Jake to THAT?! She felt so terrible, she needed to go to rehearsal. At least as Hannah she felt wanted. She bit back her sobs until she was in the safety and privacy of her hidden closet, where a soon-to-be empty box of tissues waited.

**So, not much idea for this one. I figured two sets of lyrics would be a bit much for one chapter. Please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**Also, my poll is finished, so you can see the results, and I haven't been able to post anything in my Shorties thing, cause I don't have enough reviews! Seriously, I only need like, two or three more! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, only four reviews. This could've been up a lot faster if a few more of you had reviewed. Thanks to the FIVE that did. I heart you guys!**

"Jake, I don't know why you dragged me here! I should be at home studying!" Nikki whined as her brother tugged her through the backstage area to the side where you could see the concert. Miley was just rapping up Rockstar.

"Sorry, I thought you'd enjoy this," he explained.

"I'd enjoy an A more, and I could listen to the CD while preparing for it."

"Sorry for being considerate!" Jake bit back, crossing his arms. Nicole sighed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well thank you." He half smiled, but as a baby brother, he wiped off his face.

"Alright everyone, I have yet another new song for y'all!" The audience roared at Miley's words and she laughed. She looked over to the side and saw Jake standing there with his sister. She reverted her eyes back to her fans. "It's called I'd Lie."

It started out with a country style beginning, and Hannah Montana did a goofy little jig up on the stage. People laughed.

But it was shortly after the lyrics started that Nicole Ryan noticed something peculiar. The lyrics were fitting a scene she'd walked in on merely weeks ago when she'd dropped by for Thanksgiving.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

She brushed off the coincidence. Lots of girls stare at guys' eyes. It wasn't uncommon! Plus, it was just a song.

_And I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

'Well, lots of guys like green. Sure, they usually prefer blue, but I doubt that my brother is the only one who likes that color. And has also mastered arguing. And was born on the seventeenth.' Nicole's suspicions were growing, but thoughts like these forced her to convince herself that it was pure coincidence.

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

'I know I'm not the only pretty sister to a guy like that in the world. And, of course he'd have one of his parent's set of eyes! Nicole, how many times have you been told that you over analyze everything?!' she asked herself in her mind. But when Hannah looked sadly over at them for the who-knows-how-many-times that night, she couldn't stop the wondering.

_I'd lie_

Other than the consistent looks in their direction, the rest of the song didn't add on to the suspicions. That is, until this one part.

_He'd never tell you _

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

That pretty much confirmed it. Jake had always had the ability to notice something out of the ordinary. Nicole guessed it to be an actor's thing. She had also caught guitar sounds coming from his room, but when she'd question him, he'd deny it.

"Hey Jake?" she asked, and her brother turned his attention to her, eyebrows raised. "What was the name of the guy in that one song she sang?"

"Um, you're gonna need to be a little more specific, Nick."

"The new one. About the guitars, or something."

"Oh, you mean Teardrops on My Guitar?" he asked. Normally, he would be surprised by her lack of Hannah knowledge. But, seeing as the new album had yet to be released, and his sister was anti-illegal downloading, this was expected.

"That's the song!"

"Drew."

"You mean, like the name of your character on Zombie High?" she questioned suspiciously.

Jake looked puzzled for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so." He turned back to the stage, unaware of his sister's 'Break Through!' look.

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

--

After the show, Nicole asked if she could talk to Hannah in her dressing room while Jake took an important call. That was his code word for 'Tiffany'.

"Hello?" the popstar asked from the other side of her door. The one that had just been knocked.

"Um, Hannah?" Nicole started, feeling weird calling her that if it was indeed Miley. "My name's Nicole Ryan. I'm a big fan, and was wondering if I might get a chance to talk to you."

"Uh, sure." The door opened and in walked the five foot ten blonde sister of Jake Ryan. Miley smiled politely. "It's so nice to meet. Jake's told me a lot about you." She extended her hand, which the natural blonde shook.

"Uh oh," she joked, and they shared a laugh.

"No no, all good things," the presumably fake blonde assured. Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Anyway, I was just wondering if I could get your autograph."

"Sure." Miley/Hannah grabbed a picture of herself off the coffee table and quickly scrawled out Hannah Montana.

"Thanks. Well, I should get going. I'm here with Jake, and if I'm not there on time, he'll ditch me. It was talking to you again Miley." Her sentence came out so fast it caught the popstar off guard.

"You too Nick-Wait a minute!"

"Aha!" Nicole Ryan cheered, her index finger pointed at Miley. "I knew it!"

"Kn-Knew what?!"

"Don't deny it Miley!" she shouted, and the popstar was forced to sigh and give up her secret to yet another person. If she didn't tell this person, who already knows, the whole crew would hear. And they couldn't always be trusted.

She ran over to the door and shut it. "Shh, ok, you win. Now wouldja keep your voice down?!" Nicole smiled. "How'd ya figure it out?"

"Well, there was the way you kept staring over at Jake, the guitar thing, and then I realized the Drew part from your other song-"

"I get it!" She let out another sigh. "Wow, and it wasn't even cuz of the songs that tell about my secret."

"Yeah, I never really understood those."

"What does me looking at Jake have anything to do with this?"

"You're in love with him," Nicole stated as though it was obvious. Which, it was.

"No I'm not!" Nicole's eyebrow rose with the utmost skepticism, and Miley sighed again, knowing now better than to argue with the other Ryan. "Fine."

"I knew it!"

"Doesn't matter. That bumbling idiot's never gonna catch on." Nicole nodded her agreement with Miley. "Plus, he's with Bitc-Tiffany." After repeating something your head for so long, Miley realized, you tend to say it without thinking.

"So? She's terrible for him!"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna scheme to break them up." Nicole sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I spose. But I really should get going. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks. Oh, and Nicole," she called out as the blonde stood halfway out the door. "Lemme guess, law school?"

"Top of the class!" she bragged causing Miley to smile and laugh slightly.

--

The next night, a Saturday, found Miley sitting out on her second-floor deck staring at the push and pull of the Pacific Ocean's tide. She let out a frustrated breath. Jake had weaseled his way back into her mind yet again, and she was getting sick of it. Why couldn't she just forget him?!

'Because he's on the cover of every single frickin teen magazine that I'm not!' She released her air with anger again. She pulled her pink guitar up onto her lap and began to strum the chords of one of her new songs.

Elsewhere, Jake had gone out for a walk to clear his head. Tiffany had called him late the previous night to bring up a topic occupying most of their conversations. The press. She was starting to feel as though he was embarrassed by her, seeing as he's kept her a secret for two months.

He scratched his blonde head absently and kicked a stick. The real reason he hadn't told too many people was because he was afraid she'd turn out like all the others. Just with him for their fifteen minutes of fame. And that's usually about all they got before he sent them packing.

The distant sound of a guitar brought him out of his thoughts. Curiously, he walked towards it. After a few large paces he realized the house was Miley's, and the music was coming from her deck.

He recognized it to be Teardrops on My Guitar, though a bit more country sounding than the version from the radio and a few of her concerts. He wondered why she would be playing that at such a late hour. His question was answered almost immediately after she began to sing.

_Jake looks at me_

His throat tightened and his eyes widened. This he did not expect. He focused back on her melodic voice.

_That I want_

_And I need him_

_Everything that we could be_

The thoughts were overwhelming. Could it be, then, that all of her songs were about him?! He tried to skip to the end of this one, but ran into the same problem his sister had the night before. Her album wasn't out yet! And he hadn't memorized her lyrics.

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_Jake talks to me_

_I laugh cuz it's so damn funny_

He knew that he didn't know all the lyrics, but he was certain there had never been swearing in it before. Well, Hannah Montana is still an idol, heartbroken or not. Then another thought hit him. He broke her heart. This made him sit down in the sand below him. Too many thoughts were rushing at him all at once.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Those, plus the chorus that followed caused the full impact of his actions to wash over him like a wave. But not a peaceful wave like the ones crashing twenty feet in front of him. No, like a tidal wave, ready to drown him in their sorrow and heartache.

_Jake walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes_

_So perfectly_

He couldn't help but smirk, if only for a moment. He dared a glance up at her deck. He allowed only his eyes and above to be shown, just enough to see her face. It held nothing but sadness, and his heart dropped. Miley, the strong independent girl he knew, was now a small, weak girl and it was all his fault. How long had she been like this? he wondered.

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky cuz

And she sang the chorus again. He couldn't bear to hear her like this, but he couldn't stop listening either. Finally, she reached her guitar solo, but from there, his heart only sank lower into his stomach.

Cuz now she'd reached verse three.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn off the light_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

And from there, it was her slightly revised third chorus.

_Cuz he's the reason for _

_The teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me_

_To break my heart_

He ran his fingers through his long hair in self-frustration. He was thinking of having it cut. His hair, that is, not his frustration. He had no idea how to do that. Anyway, Tiffany was saying he'd look ridiculous with short hair. Or rather, a fauxhawk, which is what he wanted to try.

That's when he realized that she was done playing, and her dog was barking over the edge of the deck. He ran underneath as softly as he could.

"Blaze?" she asked curiously, and he heard her set the instrument on the deck and walk over. He held his breath so she couldn't hear it.

"Goof ball." Then, the deck door opened, and closed. Slowly, he crawled out from underneath the deck. He stood back up on the large rock, peering at the guitar and it's shimmery line running down it. A tear stain.

Now he had to come to one conclusion: did he still have feelings for her?

**Try to help me remember that next chapter NEEDS to start with Lilly and Oliver. Please?! Also, the title's gonna be changing again. I realized there are too many songs for this story to be named after just one of them. So it's gonna be called Soundtrack of My Love Life.**

**One more thing. I've updated Holiday Tales twice within the last week, so check it out please!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, even in this Jiley drought we managed 11 reviews! Thanx everybody! Oh yeah, and you guys FINALLY get to see the mystery Taylor Swift song that nobody guessed!**

"Whoa, sorry-oh." Lilly and Oliver each took two large steps back upon realizing who they'd bumped into. It was early morning, and neither had been watching where they were going. That is, until they walked right into each other in the middle of the hallway.

"Um, hi," Lilly began awkwardly. She tucked a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear in a very pathetic attempt to distract herself.

"Hey," he replied, equally unsure. He gripped the straps of his backpack with a little more force than necessary and glanced around the hallway in hopes of his own distraction. He came up short.

"So, seen Miley?" Lilly asked, using as little words as possible. Things had been this way between them for a solid month. Ever since… the incident. They were relatively fine as long as their chocolate-haired friend was around. But the very second she left them alone, silence engulfed them like a plague. And when it was random encounters, much like this morning, that was typically the only thing asked. And then there was their only response:

"Nope," with the P forcefully popped.

"Oh."

Lilly turned her eyes on him for a fraction of a second. The very same fraction that Oliver had decided to look at her. They averted their gazes to separate ends of the hallway. Finally, Oliver couldn't take the tension.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. We both know what happened, so there's no use pretending that it didn't," he started, turning his whole body towards her. Lilly stared at him in shock. "But that doesn't mean things have to be like this." He gestured between himself and her.

"Wow Oliver, I've never seen you take charge before," Lilly noted in something of awe.

"I miss us just hangin out," he continued in a gentler tone.

The blonde let out a sigh. "Same here."

"I mean, why should we let a little accident come between us?"

"Yeah." Despite her better judgment, Lilly let her eyes wander to his lips for a moment. She gulped. Little did she know that his eyes were doing the same.

"Um, Lilly," he began, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, um, I was just wondering how you, um, felt about it." She knew what he meant.

"I dunno," she answered nervously. "You tell me first!"

"I asked you!" he rounded.

"Well," she continued, not sure how to respond. "I don't wanna answer!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"It's a simple yes or no. Did you like the kiss or not?" he demanded, trying not to raise his voice.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Something inside Oliver snapped. Without thinking he took two steps towards her and grabbed her face. He turned it to face him and then covered her mouth with his. After a moment of probably a shocked expression, Lilly kissed him back.

But they pulled away after just another moment, seeing as they were in school. Two shocked pairs of eyes met.

--

"_In my heart, I am so confused, but I keep telling myself, forget you, that's all I wanna do_,"

Jake sighed at his locker. Miley was nearby, at her own locker, listening to her iPod. It was so loud that he could clearly make out the lyrics. But it also helped that she had one out of her ear. Made his guilt even worse, what with his pretty relevant guess as to why she was listening to that particular song.

"Uh, hey Miley," he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He also had to work to keep his voice even. If all those songs had truly been her views on his relationship with Tiffany, than who was she to judge a girl she didn't know?

She looked up curiously and smiled. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and turned it off, wrapping the earbuds around the machine and tucking it away again.

"Hi," she answered and, much to his disappointment, he heard the breath hitch in her throat. Casually glancing around to look for bystanders, he managed to trail his eyes across her stomach which, unfortunately, wasn't moving; another indication of not breathing.

"So, great concert on Friday," he began, realizing he'd have to make conversation now. "My sister, well, sorry about that."

"It's fine. She sorta," the brunette paused for a moment, looking for the right way to word this without giving any other secret away, "figured it out on her own."

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"What else did she say?!" she asked, suddenly looking worried.

He stared at her quizzically before responding slowly, "Nothing, why?"

"Oh, um, no reason." Much to her relief, Lilly showed up. "Uh, see ya!" Then she left quickly whilst murmuring incoherently to her best friend. So Nikki new more than she let on, he realized.

It all made sense! The whole weekend the only thing she'd say to Jake was, "I REALLY think you should dump Tiffany. She doesn't care about you! But I'll bet that Miley girl you hang out with does."

And he would reiterate with something along the lines of, "Yeah, and I bet that underneath all the blue, the sky's really a pretty shade of orange!" Or at least, that's what he said on Saturday. On Sunday he'd just ignored her. Too lost in his own thoughts of the previous night's findings.

Now, with them completely confirmed, Jake was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? He'd thought he'd gotten over Miley long ago, but now that he was positive she had strong feelings for him there was a tiny bit of doubt forming in the back of his mind.

And then there was Tiffany. She was a lot of fun for him to be around. They laughed and happened to have a few things in common. But then, what if she _was_ only using him to get into the spotlight?

"Can't someone just send me a sign?!" Jake muttered to himself as he closed his locker.

But no sign came on Monday. Not during classes and not at rehearsal. The same results came all week, and he spent it avoiding both girls. Tiffany would call, he'd ignore it. On Wednesday he finally turned his phone off.

And other than the few classes they had together, and the final practices for the play, Jake avoided Miley too. Not that that was a hard thing to do. She didn't call him. In fact, and he couldn't believe he hadn't realized this sooner, she hadn't once started up a casual conversation with him in the last two months. Huh.

On Thursday, his parents left to go out with their friends and he was ordered to turn his cell phone on. And of course, there were voice messages and texts from Tiffany. He decided texting her would be the easier rout.

_Hey, sry, my fone died_

He started lamely.

_4 da hole week?!_

She responded. She wasn't as dumb as most people thought.

_I was biz. _

_Fine i 4give u wanna hang out 2morrow?_

_I spose. G2g, hw._

He lied. He just wasn't in a texting mood.

_Urgh!_

_Sry _

He turned his phone back off before she had the chance to respond.

--

"Alright guys, now I know it's been a long two and a half months, and I just wanna say that you've all worked so hard! I couldn't be more proud of you-"

"Mr. Correlli?" Miley started, interrupting the near-sobbing teacher. "Shouldn't you be giving us this speech next week? Ya know, on closing night?"

"I'm warming up," he explained, back to his regular tone. "Ok you're all free to go! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for costume fittings!"

Jake bolted out the door and to his car. He sped down the highway going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. He made it to Tiffany's house only ten minutes late. But that wasn't good enough for her.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded the minute he walked in her house.

"Sorry, rehearsals ran late."

"Fine, you're forgiven. But this play thing of yours is done next week right?" she asked in a whiny voice that was probably meant to sound flirtatious.

"Yes. Are you gonna come see it?"

"Yeah, have me pay ten dollars to go see my boyfriend mackin on another girl. Good one. I could do that for free here."

"It's just a stage kiss. It doesn't mean anything." He hoped he'd sounded more convincing then he felt.

"Yeah, yeah. Mm, I was thinking, you should take me to your friend Jared's birthday party tonight!"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"What, are you still embarrassed to go out in public with me?" she asked bitterly.

"Tiff, you know it's not that! It's just well, whenever I bring a girl into the spotlight, she changes. Like, she's only been with me for my fame."

"And you think I'm like that?" she asked, sounding put off.

"No, it's just, I didn't think that about any of the others either."

"Well," she stared, and then bent forward to kiss him. "You can trust me."

An hour later, Jake sat on his friend's couch while Tiffany was at the bathroom. He would've been fine, except for the fact that she'd been gone for fifteen minutes. He sighed. This was always how things went. She was one of two places right now. Stealing miscellaneous items from Jared Tanner's house to sell on EBay (though that was unlikely seeing as nothing had disappeared from his house during the numerous occasions she'd been there) or she was off flirting with some other celebrity.

He began flipping through channels until he landed on one that looked promising. That is, until the commercials were done. It turned out to be Hannah Montana's concert live. He cocked his head. Could this be the sign he'd asked for on Monday?

"Alright everyone, I have yet another new song for y'all! Hope ya like it!" She sat down on a stool that had been placed behind her; one foot resting on the ground and the other on the first bar.

The whole stage went dark, and then a single light shown on the popstar. A piano began to echo throughout the now-silent concert hall. Jake was vaguely aware of a few people sitting next to him on the couch.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Jake's head involuntarily cocked to the side, a gesture he hoped no one noticed.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

This was true. He may have been dating Tiffany at first to get over Miley (ironic), but he had developed real feelings for her. That's why it hurt doubly hard to learn that everyone had been right about her. Even harder knowing that Miley had been right. Shame on him for ever being mad at her!

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

'_Double shame!_' he cried in his head. She began the chorus.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you _

_Like I want to_

He'd had no idea she felt so strongly for him. Love? Wow. Suddenly he was ashamed. How could he ever like Tiffany over Miley?! That blonde was just using him for her own personal gain, same as everyone else! But Miley, he knew that she was true. She already had fame, she didn't need his. Especially not as Miley. She didn't want it.

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

She looked so sad it was unbearable. He just wanted to reach through the TV and give her a big hug. But, science wasn't that far along. And then a plan began to form in his head. He smiled despite his guilt. This would make up for everything, he hoped.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through _

_But she's never gonna se the light_

_No matter what you do_

How could she possibly see all of this? It _had_ to be a singer thing. The girl had only met Tiffany once and already she was able to pin her personality head on. Weird.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

'_Well, you could do what you just did_', he thought in his head, for he was in fact picturing them in his head. Some of these thoughts he added on to his master plan. It was brilliant!

She sang the chorus again. And he permitted himself more planning seeing as he'd heard the chorus earlier. It couldn't possibly make him feel any worse about himself the second time around.

But the third verse could do the trick.

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

Yes, that did indeed make him feel like an idiot. He had to make this perfect. He owed it to her.

To end her song, Miley repeated the chorus a third time, like all real singers. And then she echoed the first two lines of the song. That did not, however, end his festering guilt.

He looked around and finally spotted his girlfriend, flirting shamelessly with the Italian tennis star whose name he did not particularly care about. He got off the couch and stormed over to her.

"So, I see your half-hour 'bathroom trip' went well," he began angrily. Her expression reminded him of a deer trapped in the headlights of a jeep hurricane. But only for a moment.

"Jake, sometimes girls do have to take long in the bathroom," she whispered 'embarrassedly' after excusing herself from _Guillermo_. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you forgetting I have a mom and a sister? And neither of them take more then ten minutes in the bathroom-aside from the mornings."

"Well, I ran into a some nice people, and we got to-"

"Flirting?!" She didn't answer him. "I knew this would happen! But ya know, I really can only blame myself for falling for it AGAIN!" His voice had risen significantly from the started-out whisper. People had begun to stare. He headed for the front door.

"Jake, where are you going?!" she demanded, sounding exasperated.

"Home! Find yourself a different ride." That probably wasn't the most adult thing to do, but he needed to be alone. He may have been extremely mad at her, but he did still have some feelings for her. And they were quickly turning to hate after that argument.

Once he had gotten to the safety and privacy of his own, empty house, his thoughts began to clear. He would focus on what was important: pulling off his new plan.

**So here it is! There's only one more chapter left (a long one) and then an epilogue. Wow. How sudden! Please review!**

**Luv U all! ~Wendy! :)(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I started this one right after I posted the last chapter! But it will take a while cuz it's gonna be really long. Enjoy!**

"Hi Blaze," Miley sighed on Monday morning. It had been a long, eventful weekend. She was both happy and said it was over.

On Friday after school, right before her concert, in fact, Lilly and Oliver announced to Miley that they were together.

"_Wait, together, together?" she asked, still unable to comprehend the words quite right._

"_Yes," Lilly answered, a little exasperated with her friend's incomprehension._

"_Wow," was all she could say._

"_Are you mad?" Lilly asked, looking unsurely at her best friend._

"_Mad?" Miley asked. "Of course not! I'm just shocked! I mean, it took y'all long enough!" She pulled the two of them into a hug. "I'm happy for you!" _

And she had been. She still was. But it also got her hung up on Jake even more, if that was possible.

Yes, it was sad. He'd been off the market for nearly three months, and she still hadn't gotten over him. Which brought her to the depressing part of the weekend being over: school. Yes, that upsets everyone. But Miley especially. She had to see Jake everyday, knowing he was with someone else and there wasn't anything she could do. Well, nothing that would still let her have a clean conscience. Well actually, there was one thing she'd been doing everyday. It had yet to do her any good.

After letting the small, anxious beagle out her deck, she got up and put together an attractive outfit. Today it was a pair of skinny jeans, tan fir boots, and a brown long-sleeved Henley with the buttons undone. Of course she wore a white tank top underneath to give her dad some peace of mind.

She pulled her straightened brown hair over her shoulder and wrapped a brown ponytail binder around it. This left her with her bangs, which she easily brushed to the side.

She let Blaze back in from downstairs and trudged over to the counter, grabbing a bagel that was left there. Her dad sat at the kitchen table with the paper in his hands. He sipped a cup of coffee and sighed contentedly afterwards.

"Alright bud, what's wrong?" he asked knowingly. She took her usual spot at the table, the one nearest the sink, and picked away aimlessly at her food.

"Nothin," she mumbled, plopping a small bite of bagel in her open mouth. "Just guy troubles." That would get him out of her business.

"Oh, I see." And, sure enough, he folded up his paper and set it on the counter as he walked by. "Well, I'm gonna go. I have to discuss some recording times."

"Bye dad!" she called. A little later she threw her half-eaten breakfast in the trash and fed her dog. Just after she set his dish on the ground, Oliver beeped the loud horn of his new black Toyota Sequoia. She grabbed her backpack off the couch and ran outside to her impatient friends. She was letting Oliver drive them this week because he was just that excited about his new car. It was his Christmas Bonus from Uncle Archie.

When she arrived at school Miley went to her locker. Jake was at his, of course, but he ignored her, as usual. She let out a soft sigh. She really shouldn't stay hung up on this guy, she knew that. But she just couldn't rid herself of that tiny flame of hope burning inside her that was waiting for him to break up with Tiffany.

She closed her locker after grabbing her books for math and closed her locker, using a little more force than necessary. She walked past Jake without glancing at him and continued down the hall.

Jake stared after her and sighed. Why oh why did his plan have to wait for Friday?! _Stupid brain_, he cursed in his head. He closed his locker loudly too and walked away.

And that's how their week went. Jake would arrive at school first, since Oliver tended to over sleep and was always late to Miley's house, and she'd glance at him before opening her locker. It took all of Jake's will not to smile at her. She'd walk by and he'd stare after her with something of longing. On Wednesday she almost caught him, but he was faster than her and when her puzzled gaze was on him, he was innocently digging through his locker for a spare pencil.

On Thursday, science was almost unbearable for him. Her mood seemed to dampen everyday and, from what he knew, it was his fault. It took all of his restraint not to wrap her up in an air-consuming hug and make it ok.

And since that took all his focus, he ended up with a pretty bad burn on the top of his hand. Miley, of course, insisted on taking the blame, being his partner and all.

"Jake, I am so sorry," she exclaimed again as they waited for the nurse to return with a cold rag and a bucket of ice water.

"It's fine, really. I'll be ok." That was the closest he could get to saying, _'Miley, you can't possibly blame yourself! It's all this stupid plan that I have in my head! Please stop feeling guilty for something that was my own fault!'_

And then, just when he thought he would be stuck in a never-ending cycle of the week, Friday came. He hopped out of bed and, after deleting more texts from Tiffany without even glancing at them, he took a shower. He used a new shampoo that his barber had given him the night before after his haircut, as well as the conditioner.

When he got out he decided to shave. It wasn't really necessary for him, but it gave him an excuse to use aftershave. Girls seemed to like that. And he had an expensive brand that let the scent linger for the entire day.

He went back to his room and pulled on a pair of loose boxers, followed by a pair of dark Hurley jeans. They had a sanded tint, and just below the knees were a few small cuts. He pulled his off-white, brown decaled Afflictions tee over his head and set to work on his hair.

He finally got it cut. He decided that, since he was no longer under the rule of his ex-girlfriend he would start styling it the way he wanted. And that's what he was doing.

The sides and back were shaved to a near buzzcut, but the hair on the top of his head still had a good two inches left. He also left himself with bangs that hung just above his eyes. At least, when they were down. But today he covered his hands in hair moose and pushed them up. Then he went at them from the sides, smoothing them to a nice diagonal point. After his bangs were secure he began the delicate work with the rest of his hair.

Using the tiniest bit of product he secured the hair on the sides of his head back at and angle. With the top hair he merely pushed it all forward, angling it up slightly the closer he got to the front.

Being the worry-wart that he is, he snuck into his sister's room, that was currently empty thanks to her morning class, and grabbed her hair-spray. Using her mirror, he quickly sprayed around his hair.

Once that was set he ran back to his room to complete his outfit. Over his shirt he pulled a brown and white striped button front long sleeved shirt with a white screenprint on the lower left side. Anyone involved with the play was required to dress up for opening night. But he also decided to wear his off-white colored hoodie with a brown argyle print on the front. He grabbed his brown leather necklace with three pendants at the end and fastened it around his neck.

After slipping on his pair of chocolate brown converse shoes he ran downstairs and hurriedly at the breakfast his mom prepared for him. French toast, bacon and milk.

He drove to school and arrived early, as usual, and was greeted by the few students that were already there. He talked to a few of them, making sure they were coming to the play and to tell their friends, before he went to his locker.

Because he was bored, Jake organized his already tidy locker, before he decided that he should grab his books. But then he heard a few guys begin to whisper.

"Damn!"

And one of them called, "Hey Miley!" Being a girl, she wouldn't be able to catch the underlying tone of avidity in those words. But Jake was a guy. He caught that the very moment the football star shouted those words. He also caught it when that guys' friends called out greetings of their own. A few did the same for Lilly, who was apparently with Miley at the moment, but he didn't pay attention to that. Let Oliver deal with it.

Their next conversation, which was held at Miley's locker, was probably not supposed to be overheard by Jake, but he caught it.

"So you're trying to tell me that the only reason you wore those shoes was to outdo Amber?" Lilly asked with skepticism. Jake's eyebrows knitted together in wonder. What shoes could she be wearing?

"Yes," Miley insisted, but it was obvious she was lying. The curiosity overwhelmed Jake, and he looked up.

At first his vision of Miley was blocked by Lilly, who was incidentally standing between them. She looked nice. She wore a faded miniskirt, black Roxy shoes with about a two inch heel, and a black tank.

But he quickly looked past her to Miley, and he understood why those guys had greeted her the way that they did. Her outfit was simple, a red dress and black heels. But the dress happened to only have one shoulder strap, and went down to her mid thigh. And the shoes added a good four inches to her already long legs. He'd seen Amber earlier in the morning. Her shoes couldn't have been more than three inches tall.

"Holy-!" Jake cut off his obscenity with his fist by shoving it in his mouth. Of course that made both girls turn and look at him curiously. So he went back to the mindless rummaging through his locker.

Lilly turned back to Miley with a smug smile. "Ah-huh," she chimed.

"Oh go find Oliver, would you?!" she asked harshly. Jake glanced at her through the space between his locker and the door and noticed her blushing. He smirked.

"K," Lilly responded in that same singing-tone. She walked off, Miley sighing out of frustration.

Checking his breath once more, Jake said, "Miley, you look nice." Of course he sucked in a sharp breath afterward, and Miley smiled shyly to herself and blushing deeper. He closed his locker and turned to look at her, forcing his eyes on hers.

"Thanks. Uh, you look nice too. Did you get a haircut?" It was almost a statement.

"Yeah." He ran his hand lightly over the hair.

"It looks nice," she assured. "Oh, how's your hand?!" she asked, getting a suddenly worried look on her face.

"It's fine and don't," he held up his finger to her just as her mouth began to open, "apologize again. It wasn't your fault, understand?" Her shoulders slumped and her arms crossed over her chest, but she nodded. "Good." And he smiled at her. Though her pouting was attractive, he liked seeing her smile even more.

And, as expected, she smiled through her stubbornness, and the eyeroll that followed did nothing to cover it.

They noticed students dispersing to their various classes, and bid each other farewell. As she walked past him, he stared. The view was even better than it had been the previous days and he smiled to himself. _Just twelve more hours_, he repeated as he walked down the hall.

The day went by slowly due to his incessant checking of the clock. The seconds ticked by like hours, and at one point he began smacking his head against his desk. He ignored the stares that followed. _Would this day never end?!_

But the day did end, and Jake was the first person to the theatre. He waited outside the locked door, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his upper abdomen.

Miley showed up with Lilly and Oliver in tow.

"Locked again?"

"Nah, I'm standing out here for my health." But his response wasn't so much sarcastic as it was a joke. "Doctor said standing against walls was good for my blood flow," he continued.

Miley let out a light chuckle. "A simple no would do," she responded in the same tone.

"Ah, but a simple no wouldn't make you laugh," he pointed out, smirking.

"You don't know that."

"No." She immediately burst out in a fit of hysterical-and fake-laughter.

When she was done, she wiped away the pretend tears in her eyes and state, "See, you were wrong."

"Darn." He snapped his fingers.

The rest of the cast and crew were quick to arrive, and then Mr. Correlli gave his speech. After it was over Jake approached Oliver. He pressed a CD into the sound producer's hands.

Confused, Oliver looked up at Jake. "Play this during intermission." That's all the movie star said before he walked off to run a few lines with Miley. Oliver looked back at the disc with confusion. He shrugged and put it in the stereo, internally repeating what button to press.

At around six o clock, the main cast members went out to take pictures for the press that had arrived for Jake's stage performance. One of the reasons for them all to dress up.

He answered a few questions of theirs; some asking about his hair and the supposed rumors of a girlfriend, but mostly just trying to get a gist of what the play is about. Of course they gave away nothing. "Um, you'll just have to wait and see." And he smiled.

Jake had his arm over Miley's shoulders for the pictures, and at one time he made a point to press that arm against the side of her neck. Her pulse was racing. At the same moment he had been asked a question from a young reporter about his next season of Zombie High and the rumored return of Hannah Montana. Jake smiled at the fact that just his arm around her was making Miley's heart beat erratically, and the young member of the paparazzi smiled to himself. The movie star received many a question about his show after that point.

At six thirty they were called back to get into costume and get their hair and make up done. The guys were put into tuxedos and the girls were put into simple gowns. The setting was a prom. Jake's character was a new kid in the school, and he was perceived as a nerd because he kept to himself, got straight A's, and wore glasses. He didn't talk to people, and was very shy around girls. He had no idea what to do with them.

In the second scene, he let his brother help him pick out a tux for the prom. His brother, played by some senior, always wanted his little brother to stand out, so he convinces Jake's character, Marcus, that everyone wears tuxedos with pink vests and ties to their prom.

Jake laughed as he looked at the outfit they had ready for him in the second act, the actual night of prom.

For his hair, they flushed all his hard work from earlier that morning down the drain. It took a lot of work, but finally the bangs fell in his face after they sprayed an eminent amount of water on it. Of course, they'd be putting it back up in the next scene.

--

The minute Act 1 was over and Jake was safely hidden by the curtain he pulled off his gray pullover cashmere sweater. Crew he liked. They were nice enough without the annoying itches of actual sweater. Plus they had just the right amount of sophistication while remaining in style.

Which is what he was left with as a shirt; an all white, short-sleeved crew. He also wore a black leather strapped watch that he wore peculiarly on his right wrist, just to be different. His legs donned a pair of plain blue jeans.

Since the undershirt was a tad small on him, Jake's dark brown leather belt was showing from under it. Also because of the shirt's size, the girls backstage were trying their hardest to hide their looks. Miley's was the most well-hidden, but even the few she permitted herself he caught.

He fixed his hair as he walked over to where Oliver sat. Cueing him with a finger point, Jake walked to the side with a microphone that was hooked up to the speakers.

"Uh, hi," he began after the crowd had stopped cheering. "Well, I thought I'd take this break to clear a few things up." He couldn't help the look he sent backstage where Miley, who was already miraculously in her dress thanks to her incredible Hannah powers, was getting her make up done. He smiled mischievously at her once he'd gained her attention. "There's a rumor going around about my relationship status." A few of the girls in the audience scoffed. He looked out and saw Tiffany standing in the back, obviously waiting for a seat to open up. _Good luck_, he thought sarcastically. He glared at her smug, pissed off face until people began to look back. She rolled her eyes. "I hope this sets everyone straight." Of course he stared straight at her when he uttered those words.

Oliver pressed play and…

A catchy rock tune faded in all throughout the theatre. And then lyrics began while Jake stared questioningly around.

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

Jake held his hand to his mouth and nose to prevent the chuckles that escaped to be heard by the audience. But he couldn't make them stop completely after seeing the look on Tiffany's face.

"Oliver, wrong track!" he whisper-yelled backstage, his left hand still covering his mouth.

_So you pray to God_

_Just to find the way_

_You live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

As the song continued on, unaware of the confused murmurings it was causing amongst Jake's audience, Oliver shouted back in the same tone, "I know! Sorry!" And then to himself he muttered, "At least I'm finally getting this song at the right time." It the chorus was supposed to play when Jake's character arrived at the prom. So the song played out for the bridge.

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine_

He pressed a few more buttons and the beat the movie star had been waiting for came on. He smiled his relief before he sang.

_I'm taking my time while I cruise the runway_

_Flying in between all the scenery_

_It's on, it's on_

He pointed to various girls in the crowd as he sang the next lines, ending with a thumb point at the intrigued Miley watching from the side (along with pretty much everyone else behind her).

_Could it be you, you, you or you_

_I'm looking for a heart that's true_

_Come along, it's on_

He turned just his eyes on Miley and smirked for the next part.

_Are you gonna be the girl_

_In that dream_

_When I close my eyes_

_Out of everyone_

_The best for me_

_The one that I call mine_

He addressed the audience that had pretty much all returned to hear him sing.

_Are you gonna be the one_

_The shining star_

_The center of my world_

_I'm not lookin for just any girl_

_Could you be the one_

_Oh, could you the one…yeah_

He was smiling at Miley again, who appeared too shocked for words.

**I decided that if I wrote as much as I had planned, it would be just too long. I mean we're already pushin 4000 words in this one! For crying out loud, I'm only one girl! So there will still be ONE MORE CHAPTER and then the epilogue. Please review now that you have a taste of his plan! Or if you're now intrigued!**

**Mm, and expect links for their stuff tomorrow. I'm already pushing my 'bedtime' (shudders) by posting this.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mm, so this is the last chapter. Not much else to say, except I'm most likely not doing the epilogue. The more I think about it the more I don't like it. Oh, and if anyone knows what chapter the cast list is on (if I even had one) could you let me know? I was searching for it and I couldn't find it, and now it's bothering me.**

The entire cast was out on stage for the final scene. Lilly stood gaping incredulously at Miley who was moving closer to Jake who was staring at her with a befuddled expression. The others stood around them in various places, each with their own shocked looks turned on the two leads.

Miley gripped the collar of Jake's blazer and pulled her face up to his. Only Jake caught her look of apprehension, and a light smirk took its place on his mouth at the thought of what her face would like after this was over.

He wasn't supposed to meet her for the kiss, but he couldn't help himself. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was only a few centimeters, nothing that Mr. Correlli would see.

His hands were also a few seconds early to her waist, but again, the audience didn't know what was actually written. Minor last-minute changes weren't a big deal.

Miley's eyes squeezed shut as she prepared to meet Jake's lips; something that hadn't happened since well before Tiffany. She started counting to eight as her lips greeted Jake's.

_1, 2…_

The struggle to remain focused on her surroundings was proving to be difficult, a task only made more demanding as Jake's mouth pressed harder into hers. Confusion claimed her brain. _What is he doing?! He has a girlfriend! _

_3, 4…_

Her sense of reality was lost by his next action. He had been pulling her tighter into him, her nose becoming evermore clouded by the intoxicating mix of his cologne, shampoo, and aftershave. _He shaves?_ Then, before she could prevent it, her bottom lip was between his teeth, tugging at it with as much force as he dared.

_5, 6…_

The hands that had once been content to sitting at the back of his neck had begun to roam over his shoulders. Her right hand bunched into a small fist, from which her index finger popped back out and began to trailer down the white shirt of his tux. This seemed to please Jake since the sucking on her lip increased.

_7…Mmm_

"Mmm," the sound that had been building in the back of her throat pulled them apart, wide eyes meeting as they once again became aware of the time and place. Miley turned her gaze to Lilly who was staring back at her with wide eyes, looking like she was ready to burst into laughter and-slash-or a fit of excited squealing. Miley's face burned a deep, dark shade of crimson.

The audience roared with applause, and Jake and Miley turned and bowed. The rest of the cast followed their lead, moving to the front of the stage and joining hands. After one final, group bow, the curtains fell shut and people went to the dressing rooms to get changed.

That's where Lilly cornered Miley.

"So, what was going on out there?" Lilly asked in a suggestive tone. Miley's face again took the color of a tomato, and she turned her whole self away from her best friend to hide it.

"The kiss that was in the script," she replied as if the blonde wasn't making sense.

"Oh, and was that moan in the script too?" she asked, stepping in front of Miley. She didn't fail to notice the blush.

"It's called reading between the lines Lilly!" She sat down on a chair and began strapping up her heels and noticed her friend was still standing there. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "He was biting my lip!" she whisper-yelled just loud enough for her already dressed friend to hear. Lilly's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Miley whined, standing up and grabbing her backpack.

"Wow, so much for Tiffany." Miley groaned at the thought of the star's girlfriend. "Did you see the way she stormed out during the kiss?!" Lilly realized what she said. "Well, probably not seeing as you were a little busy." She nudged Miley with her elbow.

"Oh God, you don't think she heard, um, anything," she made sure Lilly understood what she meant before continuing, "do you?"

"Nah, I don't think anyone in the audience did." A small sigh of relief escaped Miley. However, that breath was sucked right back in as she caught Jake's eye, and a deep blush consumed her face. Jake half smiled at her before turning his attention back to Mr. Correlli.

--

"But tomorrow, how bout you don't use as much force in the kiss, right?" Mr. Correlli asked Jake. The movie star looked away from Miley's retreating figure and turned his eyes back to his teacher.

"Yeah, sure." _What did he just say?_ Jake walked away with a shrug. He went out into the parking lot and saw Oliver's black Toyota was missing from the parking lot. Miley's left. Jake sighed. He had hoped to talk to her, but things weren't looking that way. Well, there's always tomorrow. He hopped into his car and drove off in the direction of his house.

Ok, he lived in a mansion, but so did every other celebrity he knew! It was a secluded beach house a few miles outside of LA. The outside was off-white and the shingles on the roof a rusty red. The two rooms that faced the ocean each had their own balcony. One was his and one was the guest room. His dad didn't like the sun shining in on him when he was working in his room in the evening. He preferred to work under the bill-raising electric lamp, so his parents took a room on the first floor connecting to the bathroom down there.

Jake's sister wasn't home often enough for them to allow her the other balcony room. She usually lived with a friend in an apartment near her school in Santa Monica, but had been staying with the family for the holidays.

Jake pulled in to the long winding driveway but stopped short of the garage. In front of him were two really nice cars. One was a light metallic silver Boxter S Porsche. It was a convertible, and the interior of the car was a terracotta red with two seats.

Next to it sat a red Jaguar with a dark brown, walnut-patterned interior and a black steering wheel. The seats were off white and quite comfy looking. It was also a convertible, but the black top was up for reasons Jake did not yet know.

Nikki had beaten him home from the play, but she was too mesmerized by the cars to tease Jake about the passionate onstage kiss he'd shared with Miley. Jake got out to have a closer look at the vehicles.

Just after he was done walking the perimeter of both vehicles the front door opened. When Jake turned to look he saw his mother, father, father's mother, and father's father walking toward him.

"Hey guys. Uh, what's with the cars?" he asked, brow furrowed, pointing his thumb behind him to the Porsche and the Jag. "Grandma, grandpa, did you two get new cars or something?"

"Sure did," his grandfather proclaimed proudly. That explains the top up. Grandpa hates too much wind rushing over his gray head.

"Ok, then why did you two drive separate?"

"To show off both cars, duh," Nikki stated as if it were obvious. This made the adults laugh.

"Well, your grandma and I are going on a cruise for the holidays and decided to give you your Christmas presents early." This was not uncommon. Growing up, Jake's grandparents on his dad's side were often traveling to some relaxing place for Christmas and New Years, and they would drop by to give the kids their presents before hand. Jake wasn't the only Ryan with money.

Grandpa Ryan opened the back door of the Jag and pulled out a tiny box, handing it to Jake. Grandma Ryan did the same, only Nikki's box came from the Porsche. The grandkid's eagerly tore off the paper. Each held a jewelry box in their hand.

Jake was more confused than Nikki, and there for she opened it first. Her shriek caught the movie star's attention. Nikki was holding up a car key attached to a car-unlocking button. Catching on, Jake opened his as well. And sure enough, he pulled out a small key that was also attached to a button.

"No way! Grandpa, you got me a Jag?!" He pulled the older man into a hug, then did the same to his grandma.

"Yup. Now the next time you take a girl on a date you can impress her with this snazzy car."

Jake chuckled slightly. "Yeah." Then a thought crossed his mind. "Yeah," he replied again, this time with the tone of a secret plan building in the back of his mind. He got into the front seat of the car and rolled down the window. "Hey uh, thanks again for the car. And have fun on your cruise! I've got somewhere to be." And with that said he sped out of the driveway and into the street, gunning the engine.

--

"Thanks Oliver!" Miley called to the black Toyota Sequoia that was pulling out of her driveway. She walked up to the door and stopped short. There sat an old, blue convertible with a black interior. It was parked behind her much prettier blue convertible, which only worsened its looks. But Miley couldn't have been more excited by its appearance. She bolted into the house.

There, sitting on the couch, talking to their dad sat Miley's big brother, Jackson.

"Jackson!" she cried, running over to him. He stood up, grinning, just in time for her to squeeze the air from his lungs.

"Miley. Can't. Breathe."

She pulled back, face red. "Sorry. What are you doing here?!"

"I'm on break." Then Miley thought about it. _Christmas is in less than a week. I'm on winter break!_ The play had been so time-consuming over the past few weeks that she hadn't even realized the date. That _would_ explain the scanty amount of homework they received.

The three of them sat and talked for a while before her dad suddenly shot up from the couch and walked over to the counter. "Oh Mile, I forgot to tell ya. The producers of Zombie High sent ya this." He tossed her a thick, golden-yellow envelope. She opened it curiously and pulled out a thick book-like object.

"Oh, the script for the next episode." She flipped through it, not really looking at anything, before returning to the front page. It was entitled 'Fearless'. "Huh."

Peeking back inside the envelope she noticed a small white not. She pulled it out and read it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Happy Holidays. Hope you like the way the script turned out. We were hoping that, after you read through it, you could maybe write a song that we could play at some point during the episode. Let us know when you get the chance._

_Sincerely, Roger_

Jackson yawned from his spot next to her. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. A three hour car drive can really wear ya out. Night!"

"Yeah, I think I'll go upstairs and read over this. See ya daddy." Miley jogged up the steps to her bedroom where the little bundle of white and tan fur was waiting. She let him outside and watched him do his business. Once he was done she let him back in and walked into her closet. She changed out of her dress and heels and into a pair of red, pink, and white plaid boxers from Abercrombie. She still wore her strapless bra, and over that she put on a pink tank. Then she went over to her desk.

Just as she flipped open the script her cell phone started blasting,

_Just dance_

_Gonna be ok_

_Gotta do-do _

_And just dance_

She walked over to her bed and flipped open her phone. It was a text from Jake.

_What kinda subway do u like?_

She stared blankly at her phone's screen before typing a reply.

_Cold cut trio w/ American cheese_

The response was almost instant.

_That's it?_

_Yeah, y?_

_No reason_

Giving her phone one last questioning glance, she walked back to her desk and began reading.

--

_How can there be so many damn people at one restaurant at ten thirty at night?!_ Jake griped in his head. He'd made his big entrance at Subway with his shiny new car, screeching to a halt in one of the farthest parking spaces. He'd been standing in line for over ten minutes.

He'd left his phone out since he'd texted Miley over four minutes ago and had been checking its clock incessantly. What was worse was that most of the customers had been attending the play, and they kept trying to talk to him about it. And if it wasn't that, they were just fans of his show or one of his movies.

Finally, after another three and a half minutes it was his turn. He placed and order for a foot long cold cut with extra meat-it looked too flimsy otherwise-and white American cheese.

They gave him strange looks when he said that's it while the crowd behind him sighed with relief. After ordering a large drink, he paid and went to fill it up with Diet Coke.

He got out as quickly as his fans would let him pressed the button to unlock the Jag. Once he managed to open the door while balancing his drink and the sandwich bag in one arm (he didn't think to put one of these things on top of the vehicle) he got in. Carefully he set the soda in the cupholder and tossed the sandwich into the back seat. Then he sped dangerously towards Miley's house.

When he arrived he was disheartened to not see any lights on. He'd have to go around back. Right as he was about to get out he had a thought. Reaching into the backpack that he'd carelessly thrown in the back, he dug around for his iPod. He plugged it into the car using his car charger and changed the radio station to the right channel.

He pressed shuffle and was confused when a strange beat began playing. He waited for the lyrics and groaned when he heard them.

_Superstar, where ya from, how's it goin?_

_I know you_

He switched it before it could continue. Nikki! The next song made him blush, and he considered it for a moment. But finally he decided against it. Not right for a first date.

_MC, uh, uh, uh, in the place to be _

_Oh yeah (X9)_

_I know that you've been waiting for me_

_And I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination _

_I'll be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me_

_Hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel the same _

_My temperature's through the roof_

After skipping a few more songs Jake landed on the perfect one. After he fast forwarded it to the beginning and fixed his hair with the product in his backpack, Jake got out of the car. He locked it twice, just to be safe.

--

Miley was about half way through the script when Blaze started barking. He ran over to the door, jumping up and down.

"Shh, you'll wake dad and Jackson!" But the little beagle continued on baying. "I just let you out a half hour ago! Ugh, fine!" She opened the deck door and stopped in her tracks.

Jake, still in his 'dress up' clothes, had one leg over the railing of her deck. The other was still dangling off the side.

"Hey, could you help me?"

With a befuddled expression, Miley walked over to him, shooing her dog out of the way, and pulled Jake onto the deck.

As he straightened out his clothes and tweaked his hair, Miley asked, "What are you doing?!" in a whisper-yell.

"I wanna show you something." He looked around for a way to get down, and Miley gestured with an amused smile to the stairs on the other side of the deck. Jake's face flushed. "Oh."

After putting Blaze back in her room and being instructed to grab a towel or a blanket, Miley and Jake snuck off her deck and around to the front of the house. As they reached his house, Miley stopped short once again. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Jake, is that a, a-"

"A Jaguar? Why yes, yes it is." When she still didn't say anything, he continued, "My grandparents gave it to me as an early Christmas present."

"The rich ones?" she asked, momentarily breaking her gawking to address him.

"Mm-hmm. I thought you might appreciate a ride in it."

"Seriously?!"

"No, I'm lying," he joked, then offered his hand. She hesitated, remembering the script and the song she had started form from it. "What? I won't bite. Unless that's what you want." He wiggled his eyebrows and a blush rose to her cheeks; remembering the kiss they had shared earlier. "Miley come on. You won't be gone long."

"Well, alright!" Jake walked her over to the car and opened her door.

"Madam."

She laughed at him. "You're so weird sometimes." He grinned at her, then walked around to the drivers side. They drove in silence, allowing Miley to admire the inside of the car. After about ten minutes, they stopped.

Looking around, Miley noticed they were at Ridge Point. It was a little parking lot on the side of the road with a railing to prevent anyone from falling. It was usually a fifteen to twenty minute drive, and her awe with the Jag only increased. "Wow."

"Yeah. So, hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked again, only slower. As if answering his question Miley's stomach let out a loud, grumbling sound.

"A little." Jake reached into the backseat and pulled out the subway bag and the large beach towel Miley had grabbed out of her pile of clean laundry. That's when it clicked. "A picnic?" He grinned again.

The two of them got out, Miley grabbing the pop, and Jake spread the towel over the hood of his car. Jake hopped up and, after a moment of apprehension, Miley followed. Jake pulled out the sandwich, handing Miley half of it.

After taking a bite, Jake said, "Hmm, not bad."

They ate and talked about random stuff, like who messed up their lines in the play. Miley carefully avoided the kiss, and Jake made no move to bring it up either. Once the sandwiches were gone, Miley leaned back against the windshield, enjoying how much more numerous the stars were at Ridge Point as opposed to the city.

Jake stared at her for a while and she pretended not to notice.

"So," she finally started after she couldn't stand the feeling of 'organism under a microscope' any longer. She turned and propped herself up onto her left elbow to face Jake. "Why'd you bring me all the way out here?"

"Well I know how big of a car freak you are, and I thought you should be the first passenger in the Jaguar."

"But that doesn't explain why you brought me _here_," she pointed out.

He sighed. "Alright, well I have something to tell you." Her eyebrows rose, but she made no indication of interrupting. "I broke up with Tiffany last week."

A big wave of excitement rushed over Miley, something she tried to hide from her face. She failed. "Why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Because about two weeks ago I heard you singing on your deck."

She looked down for a moment, trying to remember which song that was. Two weeks ago she'd only sang on her deck once. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Jake. "Oh God!" she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. Jake feared that she would start sobbing but she didn't. She only shook her head back and fourth.

"It's ok." He reached out and rubbed her right arm. She removed her hands.

"That was never spose to be heard by anyone else." He half smiled and continued to rub her arm. After she had calmed down and come to terms with this news she stated, "that was two things." He laughed. "So, why'd you two breakup?"

"Because everyone else was right about her. She was just using me for her own personal gain."

"It took you two months to realize that?!" He sighed.

"Well it took your real song for me to get that you like me," he pointed out. She looked away. _I thought we'd gotten off that topic! _"But, that wasn't the entire reason I broke up with her." Miley's face snapped back to his, eager for details. "I only started going out with her to get over someone else," he explained, moving the hand that had been resting contently on her arm up to her face, tucking a cluster of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back behind her ear. But she didn't seem to get it.

_Great, _another _girl!_ "Oh." Her tone was low and said. _He's telling me this_ why_?_

"Yeah, a really pretty brunette with the most amazing blue eyes." He stared directly into said eyes as he spoke, and swelled with joy as he watched them grow wide with realization. "It didn't work."

"Oh," she replied in a more dazed tone than before. He smiled down at her and she bit her lip.

After about ten minutes of more random babbling they decided to head back. Jake had a photoshoot in the morning and the Stewarts were preparing for their family that was coming in from Tennessee. Plus, there was Christmas with the Truscotts that all three of them were attending in the early afternoon. Robby was Heather's date.

When they reentered the car, Jake remembered the iPod. After they were at a nice driving speed he pressed play. Miley stared questionably at the speakers, and then at him. He just smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

_Yeah, yeah, oh-oh, oh girl, yeah, yeah, oh-oh_

_Your face, your hair, your attitude_

_Your eyes, your smile, your body too_

"You listen to NLT?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"They opened for me once."

"Cool." They listened to the lyrics in silence, and Miley began to understand that it wasn't coincidence that this song happened to be playing. Her face warmed slightly with that realization.

_Baby that's why I choose you_

_You're not that everyday girl_

_But still around the way girl_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

_Cuz you know what I'm thinkin_

_Before I even speak it_

_Just so they don't get it confused_

_It's Y-O-U_

_And everything I do_

_Is for Y-O-U_

_Oh, I'm convinced baby_

_You're the one for me, girl_

_I know, for sure_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

The song repeated until they got back to her house, and by then Miley was overwhelmed with emotion. The biggest feeling though was drowsiness. She almost fell asleep in the car drove over gravel without a sound.

When the car came to a stop she let out a big yawn and Jake laughed slightly to himself. "I think we stayed out past your bedtime."

"Your so funny," she stated dryly, opening the car door. They walked quickly around her house, then quietly up the stairs so as not to arouse Blaze. When they got to the door, Miley turned to face him.

"So, thanks. I had fun."

"Same here. We should do it again some time."

She smiled shyly at him, knowing exactly what he was planning to do next. She leaned towards him, her eyes falling shut when his lips greeted hers. They were so warm and gentle, and she couldn't think of a better feeling than the one they gave her.

Since it was a goodnight kiss, though, gentlemen etiquette prevented Jake from deepening it. He pulled back after a brief five seconds. Her face was already smiling when he did.

"Night, Miley."

"Well now how'm I spose to sleep?!" she demanded jokingly. He took a few steps back so he wouldn't be as tempted to kiss her again. He'd get the chance again during their second show tomorrow, er, tonight. He laughed and grinned.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way.

And sure enough, a big yawn escaped her mouth and she rubbed one of her eyes. "G'night," she mumbled as he prodded over to the steps. She opened the door just as Blaze began to bark. Finally things are how they're supposed to be.

The End

**Wow, that's the second story I've finished today! And if you didn't know, Holiday Tales is over too. I posted the links to stuff from both last chapter and this chapter on my other account, so check them out (after you review of course)! Hasta!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**Oh, and this chapter was ten and a half pages, or 4,841 words. Just in case you wanted to know how hard I worked!**


End file.
